Cinco minutos
by Sinstanter
Summary: Caminhos que se cruzam. Pessoas que se encontram. E de alguma forma mudam. E por causa de apenas cinco minutos, isso se torna mais intenso. YAOI. Ita/Naru/Sasu; Saso/Dei/Tobi
1. Cinco minutos

**Nota:** CONTÉM YAOI! Estejam avisados.  
**Nota 2**: A fic não será focalizada apenas em SasuNaruIta. Vão aparecer outros casais (já planejei alguns). Por enquanto é apenas uma introdução.  
**Nota 3**: Essa fic não acrescentará _intelectualmente_ em nada na sua vida. E ela segue um padrão _meio_ clichê; é UA.  
**Nota 4**: Os capítulos gradualmente irão ficar maiores.  
**Nota 5**: Naruto não me pertence.  
**Nota 6**: LEMON mais pra frente.

* * *

Capítulo 1: Cinco minutos

Estava a fitar distraidamente a paisagem pela janela do avião. Era a última vez que veria aquele lugar. Pelo menos pelos próximos anos. Finalmente estava voltando para casa depois de um ano e meio fora. Não agüentaria mais um dia se quer ali naquela cidade tão solitária. Nunca imaginou como seria tedioso morar no exterior.

Estava tão perdido em seus pensamentos que demorou a notar uma presença ao seu lado.

- Ei, desculpa, mas... Posso me sentar aqui? –Um jovem loiro de cabelos rebeldes, com olhos intensamente azuis apontava para a única poltrona vazia ali.

O moreno de olhos negros que antes observava a paisagem, agora fitava aqueles belos olhos azuis. Logo de cara percebeu que o loiro também era estrangeiro e provavelmente ambos vieram do mesmo lugar.

- Claro.

- Obrigado. Meu nome é Naruto. –Disse sentando-se ao lado do moreno e dando um sorriso.

- Itachi, prazer.

- Você também está voltando para o Japão? –Ajeitou-se melhor na poltrona.

- Sim. Moro em Tokyo. E você?

Itachi normalmente responderia a uma pergunta de modo que desse a entender que ele não quer saber conversa. Ou simplesmente não responderia. Nunca se interessou sobre a vida alheia, ainda mais quando se trata de uma pessoa a qual não fazia idéia que existia. Mas aquele loiro lhe chamou atenção imediatamente de um jeito incompreensível. E também... não custava nada saber pelo menos aonde ele morava.

- Também. –Disse rindo. –Por que veio pra cá?

- Tive que passar um ano e meio administrando a empresa do meu pai enquanto ele se recuperava de uma doença. Agora que ele já está melhor. –Respondeu indiferente, como se não se importasse com nada.

Itachi não se dava bem com o pai desde os seus quinze anos. Tinha sido praticamente obrigado a trancar a faculdade no Japão para ir ao exterior morar com seus pais e cuidar da empresa. Agora com vinte, estava voltando e recomeçaria a faculdade, voltaria a morar com seu irmão mais novo e seu primo.

- Entendo.

O mais velho apenas olhou para o loiro como se perguntasse 'e você veio por quê?'.

- Eu vim pra cá apenas para visitar o meu pai, mas acabei ficando aqui por três anos. –Disse sorrindo. –Nem sei como agüentei ficar tanto tempo fora!

Naruto, ao contrário do moreno, se dava extremamente bem com o pai, Minato. A mãe morreu quando ainda era um bebê então ele fora criado somente pelo pai até os treze anos, mas Minato foi promovido para o exterior e deixou Naruto morando sozinho no Japão. O loiro viajara apenas para visitar o pai, mas como os dois eram um grude só, ele acabou ficando por quase três anos. Agora com dezessete retornava para casa.

A conversa seguiu durante algum tempo. Naruto praticamente contou a sua vida inteira, é claro que sem fazer muito escândalo afinal ele não conhecia o outro. Enquanto isso Itachi só respondia alguma coisa ou outra e internamente admirava o loiro por ser tão simpático e carismático.

E bonito.

Algo nesse garoto chamou atenção de Itachi, mas nem ele mesmo soube bem o que era. Distraiu-se por um tempo enquanto tentava descobrir o porquê dessa atração totalmente repentina, nem prestou mais atenção no que ele lhe dizia. Só acordou de seus pensamentos quando percebeu um silencio. O menor agora dormia.

Uma diferença notável no ambiente. Como alguém tão falante e risonho poderia ficar tão silencioso enquanto dormia?

Parecia uma criança dormindo. Itachi o conhecia há apenas algumas horas, mas era tempo o suficiente para reconhecer inúmeras qualidades no garoto ao seu lado. Vendo o outro dormir assim... tão tranquilamente, resolveu que era hora de descansar também. Aconchegou-se melhor na poltrona e dando uma ultima olhada no loiro, fechou os olhos e dormiu.

Passaram-se algumas horas desde que adormeceu. Acordou sentindo um perfume muito bom e um peso no seu ombro. Quando despertou totalmente descobriu que o peso no ombro e o perfume vinham de Naruto. Olhou pela janela. O tempo estava muito feio. Iria ter uma tempestade tremenda naquela noite de viagem. Resolveu acordar o menor. Que demorou a despertar.

- M-me desculpa Itachi. Eu dormi e nem percebi quan-

- Não se preocupe.

Naruto estava totalmente corado. Como ele pôde dormir no ombro de alguém que acabara de conhecer? Que vergonha...

- _Atenção senhores passageiros, devido à tempestade teremos que pousar na próxima cidade. Repito... Devido a tem-_

- QUE? –Naruto deu um grito. –Não é possível... vai atrasar em um dia esse vôo. –Reclamou para si mesmo fazendo um bico infantil.

Itachi nada disse. Mas internamente concordava com a indignação do outro. Era um saco, queria voltar logo para casa. Apenas ficou esperando o avião pousar. Teriam que passar a noite em um hotel até o outro dia cedo quando o tempo tivesse melhor. Estava bom demais para ser verdade.

Desceram no aeroporto, estava tão cheio que Itachi acabou perdendo Naruto de vista. Caminharam para lados opostos e logo os dois se encontraram sozinhos novamente.

Naruto pegou um táxi foi para um dos hotéis indicados pelo piloto. Droga! Não estava se contendo de ansiedade. Queria ir para casa e ver os amigos. As aulas iam começar em uma semana. Não queria demorar mais que isso.

E é terrível ter que ficar sozinho. Falando nisso, aonde será que o Itachi estava? Logo agora que tinha achado uma companhia agradável. Teria que esperar até amanha de manhã para poder vê-lo. Queria vê-lo. E não tinha nenhuma razão aparente. Mas a presença dele lhe fazia bem.

Naruto entrou no quarto de hotel, largou a mala ali e se jogou na cama. Estava com fome, com sono e com preguiça de tomar banho. Olhou no relógio. Oito e meia.

- Por queee? –Choramingava enquanto tirava os sapatos. – Só acontece comigo. Pai vem me buscar... –Implorava consigo baixinho.

Levantou, pegou uma toalha e foi para o banheiro. Tomou um banho demorado, se vestiu e resolveu descer até o restaurante do hotel para jantar.

- _O que eu não faria por um ramén agora_. –Pensou enquanto esperava o elevador.

**oooo**

Itachi também foi para um hotel. Diferente do de Naruto. Já havia tomado banho e jantado. Não tinha nada para fazer, já havia andado por todo o cômodo para gastar o tempo, chovia muito e pra piorar sua angustia estava pensando naquele loiro.

Sentou-se na cama, pegou o celular do bolso e discou um número.

_- Oie! Quem que é?_ -Itachi teve que afastar o telefone do ouvido quando foi atendido.

- Oi Tobi, sou eu.

_- Primoo! Que horas você chega? Tobi tem que ir te buscar no aeroporto, não é?_

- Sim. O vôo vai atrasar, estou em um hotel. Quando eu chegar te ligo.

_- OK! Tobi está com saudade! Acho que até o Sasuke deve estar!_

_- Não estou. –_Uma outra voz foi ouvida por Itachi.

- _Isso se chama psicologia reversa! Hahaha. Ainda bem que você está voltando, morar sozinho com o Sasuke é um porre. Ai! Não precisa bater no Tobi, Sasuke. Itachi volta logo! Eu imploro!_

Itachi não pôde deixar de rir na hora. Nem parecia que ele e o Tobi tinham a mesma idade. Os dois eram bem amigos desde pequenos. Os pais de Tobi morreram então ele passou a morar com os primos. Os três (Itachi, Sasuke e Tobi) tinham o sobrenome Uchiha, uma família importante e poderosa em termos aquisitivos.

O moreno só estava prevendo... quando pisasse no aeroporto Tobi faria um escândalo. Esse jeito infantil de ser era de certa forma engraçado. E lembrava muito o Narut-

_- Itachi!! Me responde! Você ta vivo ainda?_

- Desculpa Tobi. Tenho que desligar. Eu te ligo quando precisar me buscar. Tchau.

_- Tchau! Um beijo e um abraço! Do Tobi e do Sasuke! _–Gritou o primo.

_- Que gay isso Tobi. E eu não mandei nada!_ –Disse Sasuke ao lado de Tobi.

- Tchau. –Itachi desligou sem dizer mais nada.

Como ele agüentava morar só com aqueles dois? Nem ele sabia. O tempo em que morou com os pais foi tão detestável que nunca pensou que sentiria falta do primo e do irmão. Sentia falta de seus amigos barulhentos da faculdade, das aulas, das festas. Mas daqueles dois? Que inesperado. Lembrou-se de tantas coisas que tinha vontade de sair correndo até em casa.

Só queria dormir. Provavelmente iria sonhar com aquele garoto. Por que diabos pessoas tão diferentes se encontram assim?

**oooo**

Acordou com os raios de sol batendo no seu rosto. Estava com preguiça de mais para levantar. Tirou a mão de baixo nas cobertas e tateou a mesinha ao lado em busca do celular. Olhou as horas. Dez e quinze.

- QUEEE?! TO ATRASADO 'TTEBAYO!

Naruto levantou-se correndo e juntando todas as suas coisas pelo caminho. Conseguiu se arrumar rápido e chamar um táxi. Os passageiros tinham sido informados de que o vôo sairia às dez e meia. Como pôde se atrasar assim?

- Não vai dar tempoo. –Choramingava para si mesmo enquanto estava a caminho do avião. –O que eu fiz pra merecer isso?

Itachi já se encontrava no avião. Não estranhou a ausência do loiro porque da outra vez este também se atrasara. Esperou mais alguns minutos. Nada. Olhou o celular. Dez e meia.

Agora começou a ficar preocupado. Estavam todos em seus lugares, menos Naruto. Onde ele estaria?

O avião estava prestes a levantar vôo. Não dava mais tempo.

Teria que seguir sozinho novamente, carregando Naruto apenas como uma memória. Uma boa memória.

Acabava ali.

- _Isso foi um adeus, Naruto?_

Naruto estava parado no aeroporto observando o avião que acabara de partir. Por exatos cinco minutos perdera o vôo. Tsc. Se fosse um pouquinho mais esperto teria colocado o celular pra despertar.

Virou-se de costas para o avião. Não adiantava nada ficar se lamentando. Teria que comprar passagem para o próximo vôo que sairia em uma hora.

- _Até logo, Itachi._

* * *

Por enquanto uma leve introdução Ita/Naru. Outros casais irão aparecer logo (próx cap).

Pra quem gosta do triangulo Ita/Naru/Sasu aqui vai uma fic pra vocês.

Eu sei que o mercado já está saturado de Sasu/Naru e Ita/Naru, mas o que eu posso fazer? Adoro esses casais. (não tanto quanto ita/dei) /babas quilométricas/

Também terá um outro triangulo amoroso.

Próximo capítulo: Reencontro.

E reviews sempre são bem vindas né?

Se quiserem dar dicas de casais, aceito sugestões.


	2. Reencontro

Essa fic ta mais pra um clichê colegial. Oh, deus... se eu fosse um pouquinho mais criativa... Se tiver erros, por favor, me perdoem. Estou com preguiça de ler novamente. Daí vem alguém e diz 'é pra isso que existem betas, otária'. TÁ, VAMOS A HISTORIA...

* * *

Capítulo 2: Reencontro

Desceu do avião. Finalmente estava de volta. Estava tão aliviado que o corpo parecia flutuar. A temperatura estava boa. Parece que havia chovido ali há algumas horas. O sol estava quase terminando de se pôr.

Encaminhou-se até o estacionamento. Parou e largou as malas grandes e pesadas ao lado das pernas. Espreguiçou-se melhor e correu os olhos por todo o estacionamento. Nada. Não encontrou quem queria. Mas ouviu uma voz estridente. E um peso brusco em suas costas.

- Primoo!!

Tobi pulou nas costas de Itachi sem aviso prévio e abraçando-o em volta do pescoço fazendo com que os dois quase fossem ao chão. Algumas pessoas que passavam por ali pararam pra rir da cena.

- Tobi desce. Ta pesado.

Tobi e Itachi eram bem parecidos fisicamente. _Fisicamente._ O primeiro só era alguns centímetros mais baixo. Agora estava parado na frente de Itachi rindo igual um bobo.

- Você não sabe como sentimos sua falta! –Abraçou Itachi novamente.

- Também senti a falta de vocês.

Tobi deu um pulo pra trás.

- Quem é você, o que você fez com o meu primo? Volta pro Tobi, Itachi!! –Gritou enquanto erguia as mãos ao céu.

- Idiota. Vamos, estou com fome. –Disse sorrindo e dando leve tapa nas costas do primo. –Por que o Sasuke não veio?

- Ele disse que tinha algo mais interessante pra fazer.

- Que irmão desnaturado eu tenho. Ei, Tobi espere. Deixa que eu lev-

- Você não alcança o Tobi!

O menor já estava há uns dez passos de Itachi, correndo desajeitadamente com as malas pesadas deste nas mãos. Itachi apenas o seguiu rindo até o carro.

**oooo**

Naruto estava no avião. Com a cara grudada no vidro. Da janela já podia ver a cidade pequeninha e iluminada lá em baixo. Estava chegando. Queria ver os amigos. Em especial Gaara e Sai, seus vizinhos de apartamento.

- Anda logo 'ttebayo. Eu vou morrer de esperar!

Chegou em casa. Passou pelo portão sendo seguido por Tobi que carregava as suas malas. Itachi queria ajudar, mas o outro moreno se recusava e dizia que hoje era um dia especial e que ele tinha que descansar da viagem. Itachi nada disse. Tocou a campainha.

A porta abriu-se minimamente. Apenas uma cabeça pra fora pôde ser vista. Sasuke.

Silêncio.

- Vai me deixar entrar ou não, _otouto_?

- Hunf. Não?

- Então vou ter que passar por cima de você?

- Não. –Sasuke, irmão mais novo de Itachi, eram praticamente iguais, abriu um pouquinho mais a porta.

Itachi se aproximou e bateu com força dois dedos na testa de Sasuke.

- Também te amo, maninho.

Sasuke apenas deu um meio sorriso dando espaço para o irmão entrar. E quando este entrou, não pôde acreditar no que via. Haviam feito uma festa pra ele.

- Bem vindo de volta! –Pode ouvir em coro todos os seus amigos.

**oooo**

- AAH! Cheguei! Cheguei! Cheeeguei! –Falava pra si mesmo enquanto esperava o elevador. Não estava mais se agüentando. A porta do elevador abriu.

Entrou. Alguns segundos.

Chegou ao andar que queria. Estava parado na frente da porta do seu apartamento. Olhou para o lado. A porta de Sai. Olhou para trás. A porta de Gaara. Os dois provavelmente estariam em casa naquele horário. Estava com tanta saudade.

- AAAAH! FOGO! FOGO! –Gritou _muito_ alto.

As duas portas foram abertas quase juntas. Duas caras apavoradas paradas diante de seus respectivos apartamentos agora se desmancharam em um sorriso aliviado.

- Naruto!

- Eu devia ter imaginado.

- Eu voltei dattebayo! –Disse abrindo os braços.

Os amigos foram de encontro ao loiro. Três anos passaram. E a amizade continuava a mesma. Parecia até uma cena de filme.

- Por que não nos avisou que chegava hoje? –Indagou Sai, um moreno de pele branca e olhos negros.

- Queria fazer uma surpresa! –Disse Naruto com um sorriso maroto.

- E que surpresa ein. –Gaara, um ruivo de olhos muito verdes disse dando um soco no ombro do loiro. –E você está mais alto!

- Não, você que continua baixo Gaara. –Disse Sai levando um outro soco do ruivo.

- To com fome! Vamos sair pra comer!! –Naruto gritava feliz.

- Hoje é por nossa conta. –Disse Gaara. –Temos que avisar os outros que a peste voltou.

**oooo**

Itachi entrou e recebeu abraços de todos os seus amigos. Recebeu mais uns quinze do Tobi. E mais um de seu irmão. Quase se esquecera de como gostava de todos eles.

- Como você cresceu, un!

- Você parece um velho falando Deidara. –Deidara era um loiro de olhos azuis. Tinha uma franja que cobria uns de seus olhos. E também tinha um temperamento explosivo que pegava as pessoas desprevenidas.

- Continua o mesmo estúpido de sempre. –Sasuke implicou com o irmão.

- Mentira. Ele disse pro Tobi que sentiu saudades da gente. –Tobi contava feliz.

- Eu duvido. –Sasori, um ruivo de olhos castanhos avermelhados disse com um olhar irônico de pânico. – O Itachi disse?

- Não acredito nem que me paguem. –Hidan, um cara de cabelos platinados penteados pra trás alfinetava o amigo.

- Nem assim eu acredito, cara! –Kakuzu, o mais 'dinheirista' disse arrancando risos de todos. – E aí cara, vai voltar com a faculdade?

- Sim. Começo de novo semana que vem.

- É. Parece que tudo vai voltar à normalidade então. –Sasori disse pensativo.

- Ou não.

- Disse alguma coisa, Sasuke? –Pediu o irmão.

- Disse. –Respondeu Sasuke.

- Ahh, primo! Tobi tem que te contar! –Tobi pulou dando mais um abraço em Itachi.

- Lá vem merda, un.

- Fala Tobi.

- Se lembra que Tobi tava reclamando que quando crescesse queria ter uma profissão legal? –Tobi parecia mais uma criança falando.

- Lembro, isso foi ano passado. Mas o que isso tem a ver agora? –Itachi perguntava receoso. Em se tratando do primo, tudo era possível.

- Cara, você já tem vinte anos nas costas. Acha que vai crescer mais que isso Tobi? –Sasori não se conteve.

- Não fale como se Tobi fosse um idiota! Tobi decidiu. Tobi quer ser bombeiro.

Silencio.

Risos histéricos.

- Você o que?! Hahaha - Perguntou Kakuzu se matando de rir.

- Eu não ouvi isso. Eu não ouvi isso. Eu não ouv- Dizia Sasuke pra si mesmo.

- Quer segurar na mangueira un! Hahaha - Riu Deidara.

- Nãao! Tobi quer salvar vidas! –Tobi se defendia.

- Então porque não vira médico? –Perguntou Hidan que ria muito também.

- Por que Tobi prefere aventuras com fogo.

- Só vai dá o Tobi apagando o fogo das pessoas. –Maliciou Hidan.

- Se tem gente pra pensar merda, essas pessoas são o Hidan e o Deidara. –Disse Sasuke.

- Da onde você tirou essa idéia Tobi? –Pediu Kakuzu.

- Discovery.

- O que fizeram com você enquanto eu estive fora? –Itachi disse olhando para Sasuke.

- Nem vem por a culpa em mim. Ele já nasceu assim. –Sasuke olhava para o primo. –E foi você quem colocou tv a cabo, Itachi.

- Nossa, esse foi o fim. Pra que quebrar com o clima da festa assim Tobi? A gente tava numa cena de novela mexicana bem na parte do reencontro hahaha. –Riu Deidara.

- Desculpa, mas é que se não Tobi ia esquecer.

- Vai largar a sua faculdade pra ser bombeiro? –Hidan perguntou.

- Ainda não. Tobi quer se formar em engenharia primeiro. –Respondeu Tobi.

- Isso é sério mesmo? –Kakuzu ria internamente. –Não parece, mas o Tobi é um gênio da matemática! Por que diabos ele quer ser bombeiro agora?

Sim, não parece. Mas Tobi era o que tinha o QI mais elevado entre todos ali.

- Foi muito boa essa, un! Só quero ver o Tobi salvando vidas hahaha.

**oooo**

- Ramén! Ramén! –Marchava Naruto enquanto entrava no restaurante.

Acomodaram-se na mesa os três amigos. Eram mais irmãos do que amigos. Fizeram os seus pedidos. Esperaram um pouco conversando.

- Hoje vamos ter uma janta só nós três. Naruto, você tem que nos contar como foram as coisas por lá. –Dizia Sai enquanto os pedidos chegavam.

- Foi muito legal! –Naruto respondeu com a boca cheia de rámen. –Por isso que eu fiquei um tempo a mais! E eu conheci um cara muuuito legal na volta 'ttebayo!

- Antes de mais nada... Naruto, o Sasuke já sabe que você voltou?

O loiro parou de comer por um tempo. Sasuke fora um garoto muito especial na vida de Naruto. Foram amigos de infância. Rivais. E... amantes. Logo quando as coisas estavam indo bem entre eles, tiveram que romper porque Naruto foi embora. Sasuke ficou muito frustrado por isso e não falou mais direito com o loiro. Agora ele não sabia se Sasuke ainda gostava dele. Nem o próprio Naruto sabia se ainda gostava de Sasuke como antes.

O tempo que passara com o pai fora tão divertido que nem teve tempo direito de pensar sobre isso. Sentiu-se egoísta.

Lembrou-se de Itachi novamente. Ele lembrava muito o Sasuke. Não só pela aparência física, mas pelo jeito de agir. Eles eram muito parecidos. Naruto se perguntava onde estaria Itachi agora. E também porque havia lembrado dele justo nesse momento.

- Pelo jeito ele não avisou ninguém. –Comentou Sai tirando Naruto de seus pensamentos. – Quem é esse cara?

- Só sei o nome dele. Itachi. Não sei quase nada sobre ele. Depois eu conto melhor.

- Entendo. E como vai o Tio Minato? –Perguntou Sai.

- Meu pai vai bem 'ttebayo! Ele disse que vem me visitar em breve! –Disse sorrindo de orelha a orelha.

- Que bom. Vai entrar na mesma faculdade que a gente? –Pediu Gaara.

- Sim! Eu começo semana que vem! –Naruto gritou.

- Então nem tem necessidade de avisar ninguém que você chegou. Todos os nossos amigos estão na mesma faculdade. –Gaara achou melhor contar ao amigo.

- Sim. E assim essa semana nós ficamos com o Naruto só pra gente então.

- Isso foi muito gay, Sai hahaha.

- Eu sei. Mas não pude evitar.

**oooo**

- Ei, Sasori-danna. –Deidara chamava a atenção do amigo ao lado que dirigia. Os dois dividiam um apartamento e depois da festa que deram a Itachi, estavam indo para casa tarde da noite.

- Fala.

- Você não acha que o Itachi estava meio... diferente hoje? Sei lá. Ele tava meio esquisito. Não que isso seja ruim, mas deve ter acontecido algo por lá, un.

- Eu percebi. Mas se for algo muito grave o único a saber será Tobi, o bombeiro. Caso contrário podemos ficar tranqüilos.

- Ele não fez piada de mim uma única vez! Isso é incrível, un. E o Tobi bombeiro. Hahaha. Eu juro que faço um _strep_ na frente de todos se um dia ele salvar uma vida!

- Tomara que isso nunca aconteça. –Sasori ergueu uma sobrancelha.

- Cala boca. Aposto que você gostaria de me ver tirando a roupa, un hahaha.

- Nunca! Você bebeu tanto assim nessa festa? –Sasori corou de leve.

- Se quiser eu posso fazer agora. –Deidara começou a levantar a camiseta fazendo uma dancinha e cantarolando uma música de motel. –E eu não vou cobrar nada, un.

- SAI FORA! Continue a tirar a camisa e eu jogo esse carro contra um poste! E só na tua porta ainda! –O ruivo se viu desesperado para conter uma forte hemorragia nasal. Como assim? Ele tava tirando a roupa!

- Tem certeza? –A camisa do loiro foi arremessada na cara do amigo.

- Você quer que a gente morra?! –Gritou tirando a camisa do rosto. –Eu podia ter batido o carro, sabia? Veste essa droga agora!

- Você estragou todo o clima do meu strep, un. Se você não quer ver, tem quem queira. –Resmungou vestindo-se. –Podia ter um pouco mais de senso de humor.

- Não esqueça de que amanha é sua vez de lavar a louça. –Sasori desconversou totalmente.

**oooo**

Acordou sentindo um peso em suas costas. Estava deitado de bruços e não conseguia se mexer. Só percebeu a situação em que se encontrava quando escutou uma voz.

- Bom dia Itachi!

- AAH! Sai de cima de mim Tobi! O que você ta fazendo no meu quarto?

Tobi deu um pulo pro lado libertando o primo. Uma semana se passara desde que Itachi voltou para casa.

- Esqueceu?

- Esqueci o que Tobi?! –Itachi estava sentado encarando o primo com um olhar mortal.

- Hoje tem aula!

- Eu sei disso! Não precisa me acordar desse jeito.

- Que gritaria é essa tão cedo? – Um Sasuke sonolento entrou no quarto do irmão.

- O Tobi veio me acordar e estava sentado em cima de mim. Leva ele daqui, Sasuke!

- Pensei que ele fizesse isso só comigo.

- Primo, bom dia! –Tobi correu para abraçar Sasuke que fechou a porta na cara do primo animado.

- Quer salvar uma vida, Tobi? –Itachi perguntou fazendo suspense.

- Sim. De quem? –Tobi abriu um sorrisão.

- A sua!

- Vocês dois são muito insensíveis. A partir de hoje Tobi só vai desejar um mau dia pra vocês. –Disse pegando um travesseiro. –Você não podia ser mais legal pelo menos um dia?

- Não. Agora sai do meu quarto.

- Sim senhor, mandão. Acho bom você se apressar. O café já ta na mesa! –Gritou jogando o travesseiro em Itachi e saindo do quarto.

- Vai ser um longo dia.

**oooo**

Naruto escutou a campainha tocar e foi imediatamente atender.

- Gaara! Sai! –Gritou sorrindo depois de abrir a porta.

- Um milagre você não estar atrasado. –Comentou Sai observando o amigo pronto para sair.

- Heh. É que hoje eu vou rever meus amigos dattebayo! Eu to muito feliz!

- Então vamos. Não podemos nos atrasar. Naruto, não se esqueça: temos aula também. Não dá pra ficar fazendo muita farra por lá. –Disse Gaara sabendo que Naruto não é uma pessoa muito calma.

- Eu sei, eu sei. –Naruto dizia enquanto trancava a porta do apartamento.

- Adivinha quem ainda é nosso professor? –Pediu Gaara enquanto se encaminhavam para o elevador.

- O Kakashi-sensei. –Respondeu Sai antecipadamente, pois sabia que o último nome que Naruto fosse chutar seria esse. O mais óbvio.

- AH! Ele ainda existe?! –Fez uma piadinha sem graça.

- Obviamente. E eu presumo que ele ainda continuará a pegar no seu pé. –Sai quis 'animar' o amigo.

- Meio nostálgico, não é? –Naruto disse rindo enquanto entravam no elevador.

O loiro estava tão feliz que não conseguia se manter parado. Já tinha até esquecido seus outros _problemas_.

**oooo**

Um grupo de quatro pessoas encontrava-se sentado em um banco no pátio da faculdade naquela _bela_ manhã conversando tranquilamente.

Ou não.

- CALA BOCA SASORI!

- Não precisa gritar tanto assim, Deidara. –Kakuzu tentou acalmar o amigo. –Já que a gente tem tempo ainda, poderia prosseguir com a história, Sasori?

- Só se você parar de falar igual um gay. –Sasori disse rindo do jeito 'culto' do amigo.

- Dá pra contar essa _porra_ logo? Ta bom assim nesse tom? –Kakuzu se irritou.

- É, até que ficou bem másculo. –Hidan riu recebendo um empurrão.

- Cala boca Hidan! Vou quebrar a tua cara! –Kakuzu se irritou mais.

- Então o negócio é o seguinte, nós não podemos NUNCA deixar o Tobi salvar uma vida! –Sasori fez um ar de mistério.

- Mas por-

- POR NADA HIDAN! POR NADA, UN! –Deidara gritou fazendo os amigos cobrirem os ouvidos com as mãos. – Tem _geeente_ que não sabe diferenciar o que é brincadeira e o que não é. - Disse olhando para Sasori e se retirando sabe-se lá pra onde.

- Por que se não o Deidaravaifazerumstrep.

- Fala mais devagar Sasori.

- POR QUE SE NÃO O DEIDARA VAI-FAZER-UM-STREP! –Gritou a plenos pulmões.

Silêncio.

O grupo foi vítima de muitos olhares e risadas nos próximos minutos. Maldita hora pra gritar uma coisa dessas. O local estava cheio de gente.

- Peraí, alguém viu o Deidara?

A alguns passos dali, um outro grupo maior encontrava-se conversando em alguns banquinhos enquanto esperava a aula começar. Era um pouco cedo e todos ainda estavam meio desanimados.

- Juro que ouvi alguém dizer que vai fazer um strep hahaha. –Disse Kiba.

- Eu também ouvi. –Disse Shino.

- Foram aqueles caras ali do terceiro ano. Comentou Neji apontando discretamente.

- Q-que escândalo. –Hinata falou baixinho. – Um strep? –Perguntou corando.

- Problemáticos. E mais nada. –Shikamaru disse sonolento. –Não é a toa que são amigos do Sai, do Gaara e do Sasuke. –Bocejou.

- Uma gritaria assim essa hora da manhã? –Ino riu. –Eles têm um bom humor, ein.

- É. Pelo menos eles se divertem. –Comentou Chouji. –Alguém quer batatas?

- Eles são sempre assim. –Comentou Tenten. –Nem parecem mais velhos que a gente.

- A gente precisava de uma animação assim aqui também né? –Disse Lee. –Falta uma primavera da juventude ou sei lá.

- Oi. –Disseram Sai e Gaara ao mesmo tempo.

- BOM DIAAA!! –Um ser loiro pulou no meio da roda.

- NARUTO!! –Seu nome foi chamado em uníssono por todos os presentes ali. E ele foi recebido muito melhor do que esperava.

* * *

E aí mano, a regra aqui é o seguinte: Só posto um capítulo enquanto o outro já estiver pronto, se ligou? Sim, se ligay!

Eu nem sei o que achar da minha própria fic, talvez eu esteja precisando de uma beta ou sei lá. Se vocês não entenderem nada do que eu escrevi avisa, ok? UAFHAUISH

_Zentee e eros de portugueis acontesen né _OK SEM EXAGEROS.

Ah sim, o Tobi dessa fic eu me inspirei na minha irmã a na minha amiga. Qualquer merda que venha a surgir relacionada ao Tobi, culpem as duas. Elas agem exatamente assim o.o

Vamos as reviews...

**Youko Estressada**: Vou pensar se você merece o MEU Tobi u.u ta aqui o capítulo, papai ¬¬ vou demorar muito para digitar o quarto cap, só pra você ficar curiosa muahaha. Vou demorar pra postar o 3 de propósito também ¬¬ mentirinha n.n não me abandone i.i AHFUIAEH

**-Tratwy**-: fiquei feliz em saber que salvei sua manhã! Mesmo com um clichezão terrível desses HFAEIOFHAIEU perdeu praybói, perdeu: nesse mundo acho que só o Itachi mesmo pra conseguir uma companhia tão feliz igual a do Naru –chan. Eu já me conformei. Será o destino? IAUHFUIA

**yeahrebecca**: ah então quer dizer que você também curte um surubation? Kyaa esmaga! Chinelagem é o que há! Vamo fazer o Tobi passar o pente fino geraaal IUAEHOFUIAEFH E você está no caminho certo quando comentou algo sobre o Tobi. Será você parente da mãe diná? HIAUEFHI

**mfm2885**: Introduções são complicadas. Eu digo no sentido 'escrítico' da coisa. SEM MALICIAS o/o AHFUIAE que bom que gosta do casal, vou fazer o possível para escrever algo descente.

**Liih-chan**: Uhul, eu também adoro esse casal. Kyaa escritora garantida? Guardando Liih-chan num potinho n.n vou tentar não abandona-la, sir o.o7

**Tsukishiro Lory**: eu também me pergunto isso às vezes... por que o gostoso do Itachi nunca bateu na porta da minha casa pedindo um pouco de farinha? Ta viajei legal agora, mais se acontecesse pode TER CERTEZA que eu ia dar muito mais do que farinha UIASHFIASUFHASUIO aah que fofa, eu também curto casais estranhos, mas essa fic é bem clichê... vamos ver se vai aparecer algo diferente...

**Shuu-chan KC**: kyaaa nn que bom que gostou! abraça! We \o/ vou fazer o possível pra continuar gostando! Não me abandone UIAEHFIUA

Muito thank you a todas \o/ eu sei me empolguei pra caralh- agora chega.

Quem quer _strep_ põe o dedo aqui \o SÓ VAI GANHAR QUEM DEIXAR REVIEWS Ò.Ó


	3. Chuva

Mano, nesse capítulo começou de vez o YAOI. Sem mais embromation, vamos à putaria. Cahan, digo... fanfic.

* * *

Capítulo 3: Chuva

Os três Uchiha se aproximavam lentamente dos amigos nos bancos. Tobi ia andando na frente e gritando algo sobre 'nos encontramos daqui a pouquinhooo', logo atrás iam Itachi e Sasuke conversando.

- Por que você ta com a 'mesma' roupa que eu, Sasuke? –Itachi olhou de canto pro irmão.

Ambos vestiam uma calça preta e uma camiseta vermelha.

- Eu me vesti antes que você. –Sasuke respondeu olhando da mesma forma para o irmão.

- Mentira.

- Verdade.

- Mentira.

- Hunf.

- É muito podre discutir com você Sasuke. Você se dá por vencido muito fácil. –Itachi disse colocando as mãos nos bolsos.

- É por que eu tenho razão. E você podia parar de encher o saco. Mal chegou e eu já quero quebrar tua cara.

Os dois foram andando mais lentamente ainda até os amigos.

- Vão cantar, é? –Perguntou Hidan olhando para a roupa de ambos quando chegaram.

- Nossa! Qual é o Sasuke e qual é o Itachi? –Pediu Kakuzu.

- Nem Tobi reconheceu essa manhã. –Tobi, que apareceu do 'nada', disse recebendo um olhar mortal de ambos.

- Que gritaria é essa? –Itachi perguntou apontando para um grupo de amigos animados que se abraçavam logo à frente.

- São os amigos do Sasuke, un. –Deidara surgiu do 'nada' junto com Tobi.

- Eles estão mais animados que a gente. Você sabe o que aconteceu, Sasuke? –Perguntou Hidan. – E onde vocês dois estavam? –Olhou para Tobi e Deidara.

- Não. –Sasuke tentava observar dali. Avistou apenas Sai e Gaara conversando fora da bagunça. Ambos eram muito amigos de Sasuke e dos outros ao lado deste.

- Fomos buscar um livro. –Respondeu Deidara indiferente.

- Então faz o seguinte Sasuke: vai lá e descubra. –Disse Sasori. –E aproveita pra devolver esse livro de História da Arte que eu peguei emprestado do Sai. –Entregou um livro ao Sasuke. –Nós já vamos lá, afinal temos que passar por ali para entrar. Era só isso mesmo que os dois estavam fazendo? –Olhou desconfiado para os recém chegados.

- Hunf. –Sasuke pegou o livro e foi em direção dos amigos. Os que ficaram para trás comentavam sobre o rápido sumiço de Deidara e Tobi. Quando Sasuke se aproximou da roda os outros o seguiram em passos lentos. Afinal, já estava na hora de começar a aula.

Naruto recebera milhares de abraços, tapinha nas costas, elogios como 'cara, você cresceu', ou então 'fez falta aqui'. Alguns queriam fazer uma festa, outros sair para comer (Chouji), outros simplesmente queriam dormir (Shikamaru). Naruto achou que era melhor sair exatamente do meio da roda para pedir a opinião de Sai e Gaara enquanto os outros terminavam de discutir. E assim o fez.

- Ei, Sai! O Sasori pe-

- SAI! O QUE VOCÊ- Falaram juntos.

- Naruto?!

- S-sasuke!

Silêncio.

Ficaram encarando-se algum tempo. Paralisados. Um de frente para o outro sem saber o que dizer ou fazer. Quase dava ouvir os batimentos cardíacos de ambos. Tanto tempo sem se ver e o reencontro fora totalmente inesperado. Mais ainda para Sasuke. O que era esse sentimento?

Sasuke resolveu quebrar o silêncio.

- Quando você voltou? –Foi a única coisa que lhe veio à cabeça no momento. E soou mais frio do que pensava.

- Faz uma semana. –Respondeu o loiro.

Naruto estava se sentindo muito desconfortável com a presença de Sasuke ali. Olhando naqueles olhos negros sentia-se hipnotizado. Estava sentindo-se sufocado. E entendia bem por que. Ainda restava um sentimento sobre Sasuke e só percebeu nesse momento. O que faria agora? Queria sair dali e pensar. O ambiente estava pesado.

Mas, ao olhar atrás de Sasuke abriu um sorriso gigantesco. Viu alguém também especial se aproximar.

- Sakura-chan! –Berrou o loiro.

- Naruto! Você voltou! –A garota de cabelos rosados correu para abraçar o loiro. –Eu estava com tanta saudade, você não faz idéia. Ontem mesmo estávamos comentando sobre você, não é Sasuke-kun? –A rosada olhou para o moreno enquanto abraçava possessivamente o loiro.

Sasuke nada disse, olhou para a garota com uma expressão incompreensível. Apenas se retirou sendo seguido por Gaara. O ruivo entendeu a situação e fora atrás do moreno dar algum apoio. Sakura havia acabado de 'destruir' o momento que Sasuke tanto esperou.

Itachi viu a cena de perto. O que estava acontecendo ali? O Naruto! E por que o Sasuke o conhecia?

- Naruto? –Itachi se aproximou mais do loiro.

- Que! Itachi?! –O loiro recuou um passo demonstrando surpresa.

- O que faz aqui? –Itachi disse meio sorrindo.

- E-eu estudo aqui a partir de hoje. –Disse corando e dando um sorriso bobo.

Sai intrometeu-se na conversa.

- Vocês já se conheciam?

- Já. Nos conhecemos no avião vindo para cá. –Respondeu Itachi. Sai e Itachi se conheciam há alguns anos.

Então Sai lembrou-se do que Naruto havia dito no restaurante. Esse era o cara legal que ele conhecera. Era o Sasuke. Só que mais alto e de cabelo comprido. Estaria o Naruto gostando dos irmãos Uchiha ao mesmo tempo?

A coisa que Sai mais sabia fazer na vida era perceber os sentimentos do loiro. E não era nada difícil, pois este conseguia ser muito transparente.

Naruto queria ficar para conversar com Itachi, mas Sai o arrastou dali até a sala de aula do loiro deixando Itachi e seus amigos confusos com o ato.

- Quando a aula acabar eu quero você _aqui_ me esperando. Preciso conversar sério com você. –O moreno encarava-o de forma séria.

- O que aconteceu, Sai? Nunca te vi assim. –O loiro assustou-se com a reação do amigo. Naruto era um lerdo mesmo. Como não sabia que Sasuke e Itachi são irmãos?

- Depois eu explico. O professor já está na sala. Boa aula. –Disse Sai indo em direção a outra sala.

- Até depois. –Naruto entrou na sala, muito confuso.

**oooo**

Sasuke ia andando apressadamente pelos corredores da faculdade. Entrou no banheiro e fechou a porta bruscamente.

- Espera aí! –Gaara tentava acompanhar o amigo. Entrou no banheiro e viu um Sasuke encostado na parede com um olhar nada feliz.

- O que você quer?

- Apenas conversar. Pelo jeito você não está afim de assistir aula agora. –Gaara tentou escolher as palavras certas para acalmar o moreno. Mas mudou de idéia.

- Hunf.

- Está bravo por causa da Sakura né? –Gaara conhecia muito bem o amigo. Mesmo se ele negasse o ruivo iria perceber imediatamente.

- E se for? –Sasuke tentou ameaçar, mas não conseguiu.

- Parece que você ainda não esqueceu o Naruto. E também que você ainda morre de ciúmes da Sakura. –Disse num tom quase que malicioso. Gaara sabia que se provocasse o moreno, ele iria explodir e dizer tudo o que estava se passando.

- Afinal você veio aqui pra que? Pra tirar uma com a minha cara?

- Quem sabe... –Agora sim iria funcionar.

- Escuta Gaara, se você acha que eu vou te dizer algo, está enganado. –Sasuke tentava com todas as forças se conter para não meter um soco bem no meio da cara do amigo.

Fazia muito tempo que o ruivo não via o furioso dessa maneira. Sasuke sempre fora calmo e indiferente, quase nunca demonstrava os sentimentos. Era frio e calculista. Mas era só pôr em jogo a palavra 'Naruto' que o moreno se desequilibrava completamente. _Sempre_ foi assim.

- É né. Esse assunto não é meu. Se vira sozinho então. –Gaara disse virando as costas e se dirigindo a porta.

Sasuke acabou por desistir. Queria ouvir o que o outro ia lhe dizer. Mas antes precisava...

- Ele recebeu a Sakura melhor do que eu. A Sa-ku-ra! –Confessou para o amigo o que estava sentindo. – E quando ele decidiu ir embora, ela ficou sabendo antes que eu! Ele _me deixou_ para ir morar com o pai três anos atrás! Como você acha que eu me senti esse tempo todo?

- Pra que essa raiva toda? Afinal, foi _você_ quem terminou com o Naruto–Gaara enfatizou bem a palavra 'você'.

- Ele estava me dei-

- Pelo que eu me lembro... você não foi _nada_ gentil com ele naquele dia.

- Ele ia me deixar p-

- E agora você quer que ele volte pra você cheio de beijos e abraços? É óbvio que ele iria ficar muito mais feliz em ver a Sakura do que você. No dia que você acabou com ele, ela foi a primeira pessoa, claro que depois de mim e do Sai, a ajudá-lo.

- Tsc.

- Percebeu a MERDA que você fez naquele dia? Quando o Naruto nos contou que iria embora, ele estava desesperado por causa de você. Estava até em dúvida se iria mesmo. Ou você acha que ele namorava você apenas como passatempo? Lógico que não. E o jeito que você tratou ele apenas deu mais um motivo pra ele ir.

- ...! –Sasuke estava desesperado, claro que sem demonstrar. – O que eu faço agora?

- Sinto dizer mas, você vai ter que deixar esse seu orgulho idiota de lado. Se você ainda gosta do Naruto... um conselho: vá logo falar com ele. Caso contrário... nem pense em atrapalhar.

- Mas eu nem sei se ele ainda sente o mesmo por mim.

- Por isso que eu estou dizendo para ir logo falar com ele. E eu repito: larga esse seu orgulho aqui e vamos embora.

- Eu vou pra casa agora. Preciso pensar um pouco. –Disse Sasuke saindo do banheiro acompanhado por Gaara.

- Ok. Eu vou indo para a biblioteca, já que perdi a aula. Tchau. Qualquer coisa me liga.

- Sim. Obrigado. –E lá se foi um Sasuke quase ficando tonto de tanto pensar em certo _dobe_.

**oooo**

Deidara estava tentando prestar atenção na aula, mas estava difícil. O tédio era maior que tudo. Não tinha forças nem para anotar a matéria. Sorte que Sasori estudava na mesma sala que ele, era nerd e copiava tudo. Qualquer coisa era só pedir uma ajudinha depois. Estava tão distraído que só acordou de seus pensamentos quando seu celular apitou. Sasori olhou para o amigo ao lado com uma cara 'desliga essa merda'. Era uma mensagem. Do Tobi.

'_Oii! Vai lá na casa do Tobi hoje depois da aula! Tobi já avisou Hidan e Kakuzu. Chama o vermelhinho. Até depois!'._

Deidara leu a mensagem, arrancou um pedaço da folha de seu caderno, escreveu com uma letra quase ilegível e mandou um bilhete pro ruivo. Na verdade jogou na cabeça do amigo que logo em seguida leu.

'_Olá Danna! Por que você está olhando para mim com essa cara de quem deu e não gostou? Hoje à tarde na casa do Tobi, un! Hein, me chama para almoçar com você?_

_Obs: está feliz porque recebeu um bilhete meu né? Ahaan eu sei que sim!'._

O loiro recebeu o olhar mais demoníaco que já vira em toda a vida. Encolheu-se na cadeira e ficou ali quietinho esperando pra ver se o ruivo iria responder. Nunca havia mandado um bilhete pro amigo, isso era totalmente gay! O que não esperava era que Sasori respondesse.

'_Chamar você para almoçar? Prefiro cometer suicídio'._

Deidara resmungou algo como 'estúpido' e passou a esperar a hora do almoço chegar.

**oooo**

A hora do almoço havia finalmente chegado. Naruto estava esperando Sai na frente da sala. Mas era Gaara quem se aproximava.

- Oi Naruto. Você viu o Sai? –Pediu o ruivo olhando para os lados em busca do moreno.

- Não. Na verdade eu estou esperando ele! Parece que ele quer conversar comigo!

- Sai! –Gritou o ruivo ao avistar Sai e foi na direção do amigo e puxando-o pelo braço pra longe dali. –Vem almoçar comigo, preciso te contar uma coisa.

- Mas e o Naruto? Eu tenho que falar com ele. –Sai disse confuso.

- Ele não pode saber o que eu vou te dizer agora. Depois você conversa com ele. –E sumiram por entre os corredores.

Naruto estava mais confuso que nunca. Não fazia idéia do que estava acontecendo. Não conseguira prestar atenção em nenhuma aula, pois estava pensando no reencontro com Sasuke.

'_Por que o Sasuke saiu daquele jeito? Será que ele não gostou de me ver? Aquele Teme burro. Terminou comigo a ainda me 'recebe' assim'._

- Naruto...

- I-itachi! –O loiro corou da cabeça aos pés.

- Por que está parado aí? Todo mundo já saiu para almoçar. –Disse se aproximando do menor.

- E-eu ia almoçar com o Sai! Mas ele saiu correndo com o Gaara e eu não entendi nada. Heheh. –Disse coçando a cabeça.

- Almoça comigo?

- Que?

- Al-mo-ça co-mi-go? –Itachi soletrou em tom de zoação. –Por favor.

O menor apenas deu um sorrisão confirmando. Itachi era realmente um cara legal. Dentre outras coisas que Naruto tentava negar para si mesmo.

**oooo**

- Pooor queee você taaa com essa cara de cuuu? –Perguntou Tobi depois de tomar um gole de suco.

- Vai-pro-infernoooo. –Sasuke disse bem devagar.

Tobi e Sasuke se encontravam em casa almoçando.

- Heh. Tobi sabe de tudo, Sasuke. O Naruto voltou hoje. Tobi lembra que você namorava ele.

- ...! –Sasuke arregalou os olhos. Por que esse desmiolado sempre percebia tudo?

- E Tobi é um bom menino. Tobi cumpriu a promessa que fez com você.

- Que promessa? –O olhar de Sasuke era de surpresa, não se lembrava de promessa alguma.

- De nunca contar pro Itachi sobre você e ele. Você pediu pro Tobi isso quando começou a namorar o Naru-chan! Tobi ainda ta mantendo a promessa. –O primo disse sorrindo.

Sasuke lembrou-se que foi pego por Tobi no maior amasso atrás da escola e implorou para Tobi não contar nada pro irmão. Itachi não perdoava uma, com certeza iria zoar do menor. Não esperava que ele fosse cumprir mesmo a promessa. Fazia muito tempo.

- Não precisa mais manter. Tanto faz agora ele saber disso ou não.

- Você vai voltar com o Naruto?! –Tobi gritou sorrindo. Talvez o humor de Sasuke melhorasse um pouco assim...

**oooo**

- Não pense que vai fugir de mim tão fácil assim, un! –Deidara seguia o amigo pelo restaurante.

- Dei-da-ra... eu vou dizer só uma vez. Quer almoçar comigo? Que seja. Mas tem uma condição... boca calada. Não agüento mais ouvir você falando. –Disse enquanto sentava-se em uma mesa. Deidara sentou-se na frente de Sasori.

- Você além de nerd, chato, feio e idiota... é ruivo.

- Quieto.

- Sasooori... eu preciso te diz-

- Quieto!

- Me escu-

- Cala a boca. Eu já vou ter que ouvir você, o Tobi e o Hidan a tarde inteira.

- Mas e-

- Não quero saber. Escolhe logo o que você quer, vamos comer e vamos no Tobi.

**oooo**

- O que você queria me dizer, Gaara? –Perguntou enquanto ajudava o amigo arrumar a cozinha. Sai almoçara na casa do ruivo.

- É sobre o Sasuke. Ele ainda gosta do Naruto. Acho que a gente devia dar uma ajudinha.

- Eu já imaginava.

- Acho que finalmente ele vai parar para pensar no que fez.

- Que bom. Talvez o amor deles seja recíproco. O Sasuke deve ta arrependido. –Disse Sai, arrependendo-se logo em seguida de sua própria frase.

- E ele ta puto da cara. Disse que o Naruto trata melhor a Sakura do que ele.

- Se o problema fosse só a Sakura...

- O que você quis dizer com isso?

- Senta Gaara, se não o tombo vai ser grande.

**oooo**

Logo depois do almoço, Deidara e Sasori foram até a casa do Tobi acompanhados de Hidan e Kakuzu. Sim, depois da aula para esses inúteis aí era dia de vadiagem. Não faziam absolutamente nada que prestasse. E foi exatamente por isso que estavam os quatro parados em volta de uma mesa de pebolim (ou futebol de mesa para quem não sabe) esperando Tobi dar a partida.

- Hidan e Kakuzu, Deidara e Sasori. Respectivamente time um e dois. –Disse Tobi.

- Quem vai jogar contigo depois, Tobi?

- Sasukemon, eu escolho vocêê. –Disse Deidara recebendo o _segundo_ olhar mais demoníaco da sua vida.

- Hunf.

- Sasori, eu cuido do ataque e você da defesa, un!

- Ok! Aqui não entra nada!

- Hahaha que ambigüidade foi essa? -Hidan apontava pro ruivo.

- Obsceno. Tá convivendo demais com o Deidara. -Retrucou Sasori.

- Quanto o time de vocês aposta? -Kakuzu colocava um cofre de porquinho no campo de visão do time do Deidara. O time dois revirou os bolsos. Conseguiram alguns reais.

- Então eu vou apostar o mesmo que vocês, já que não é quase nada. -Kakuzu disse colocando todo o dinheiro no cofre. -Agora vamos começar. Eu fico no ataque e você na defesa, Hidan. Depois invertemos.

- _Isso_ é o que eu chamo de ambigüidade, un.

- Prontos? Preparar... já!... toc... toc... toc... -Tobi deixou a bolinha cair no chão.

- MEUDEUS CARA! DÁ PRA FAZER CERTO OU TÁ DIFICIL?

- Calma Deidara. -Hidan tampava os ouvidos com as mãos. -Como você agüenta isso Sasori?

- Nem eu sei direito. –Sasori suspirou desanimado.

- Certo, a bolinha já está no centro. Segurem em suas barras que ele vai dar a partida. -Disse Kakuzu. –Por que diabos a bolinha é laranja?

- Hahaha tá pensando no que eu to pensando, Hidan?

- Eu acho que sim, Deidara hahaha. -Sim, eles maliciaram barras, bolas e coisa e tal.

- Já!

O jogo começou. Cada jogador segurava suas respectivas barras, movendo-as para frente e para trás e girando-as agressivamente. É, descrever um jogo como esse é quase impossível não pensar abobrinhas. O som da bolinha sendo atingida somada com a gritaria dos jogadores que obtinham pontos dava a impressão de que estavam em um_ hospício_.

- É nossa Sasori! Agora é só mandar pro buraco! -Gritava Deidara quase arregaçando a mesa de pebolim.

- No nosso buraco não entra nada! -Hidan se aprontava para a defesa.

- É bom que não entre mesmo, Hidan! -Kakuzu tentava tirar a bola de Deidara. O que fora em vão. (**N**/**A**: o que foi essa frase?).

Ou em uma_ zona_.

- É gooool! -Deidara fazia uma dança da vitória enquanto cantava um hino que acabara de inventar.

- Nós não vamos perder. Volta pra cá, loira. -Berrou Kakuzu. -Nosso dinheiro está em jogo Hidan, então é bom que você cuide melhor dessa defesa.

- Tudo por causa do dinheiro. Você não tem um espírito de bom jogador. -Concluiu Hidan. –Vai logo Tobi.

- Um, dois, três e... Jaaaashin-sama!! –Gritou Tobi rindo depois do susto que os amigos levaram.

- Cara, cala essa boca seu sem noção. Você ta pedindo pra morrer né? –Hidan estava quase pulando em cima do amigo, afinal ele era devoto em Jashin.

- Hidan, ele sempre pede por isso. Só não sei como ninguém não fez nada ainda. –Disse Sasuke. –Pode matar... você tem meu total consentimento.

- Tobi não tem culpa se o Hidan vive por aí espalhando a fé. E se Tobi morrer com que você vai jogar, primoooo? –Tobi correu e abraçou Sasuke esmagadoramente.

- Não vou jogar. E me solta.

- Que podre você, Sasukeee. Quem vai jogar com o Tobi agora? –Tobi disse fazendo bico.

- Eu jogo, un. Vamos continuar aqui antes. Dê a partida, Tobi.

Depois de quase meia hora, quando a partida finalmente acabou...

- Vai passando o dinheiro aí, perdedor. –Disse Kakuzu enfatizando a ultima palavra.

- Sasori, a culpa é tua, un. Você joga igual uma moça. Nunca vi alguém jogar tão mal igual você!

- Minha culpa? Cala boca!

- Desculpe desanimar Sasori, mas você é muito ruim nisso, é pior do que o Deidara ahaha - Riu Hidan contando o dinheiro.

- Vamos lá Deidara. –Disse Tobi puxando o amigo. –Agora você pode ter uma revanche, Tobi vai te ajudar.

Dito e feito. Tobi era quase um profissional em se tratando de futebol de mesa. Hidan e Kakuzu perderam de lavada. Deidara recuperou um pouco de dinheiro, uma bolinha de gude e duas balas. As últimas coisas eram tudo o que o Tobi tinha nos bolsos. Ah... Tobi tinha cinco balas, mas não contou pra ninguém.

- Tobi, você tem um reflexo do caramba, un. Eu o declaro oficialmente minha nova dupla.

**oooo**

Itachi e Naruto saiam do shopping conversando divertidamente. Passaram a tarde passeando por alguns lugares. Parecia que se conheciam há anos. Itachi mal estava se contendo. Queria agarrar o loiro ali mesmo, mas era melhor não arriscar e jogar tudo pro ar.

- Itachi? –Chamou o menor, ainda com lágrimas nos olhos de tanto que riu no minuto anterior.

- Fala.

- Vamos tomar sorvete? Pooor favooor –Pediu fazendo uma carinha de cachorro pidão.

- Claro. Aonde você quer ir? –Disse sorrindo tão serenamente que Naruto sentiu vontade de... não não... isso é errado! De beijá-lo?

- Na frente da minha casa de uma sorveteria que é a melhor do mundo! Eu sempre vou lá com o Sai e o Gaara. E é aqui pertinho. –Disse corado e puxando o maior pelo braço. –Só que nós temos que nos apressar, vai cair um chuvão 'ttebayo!

Naruto estava adorando a sensação de ter a atenção de Itachi voltada só para si. Fazia tempo que não tinha alguém se importando assim e sendo carinhoso com ele. E também fazia tempo que Naruto não fazia isso por alguém. Sentia-se protegido e incrivelmente feliz. O loiro mal conseguia disfarçar essa felicidade de ficar ao lado de Itachi.

Estavam quase chegando à sorveteria quando o céu resolveu desabar.

- Droga, eu achei que ia dar tempo! –O menor olhou arrependido para o moreno, puxando-o pela mão, pronto para correr. Não queria que Itachi se molhasse por causa dele. Quando Naruto foi correr, Itachi o segurou. O loiro olhou tentando entender. Estava chovendo muito.

- Espera, Naruto. –Itachi ficou segurando o loiro pela mão, não disse mais nada. Apenas ficou observando aqueles belos olhos azuis. Naruto estava confuso e corado. Ficaram ali embaixo da chuva olhando-se por alguns minutos.

- Itachi... se você ficar doente eu vou me sentir culpado. Fui eu que pedi p-

- Não tem problema. Eu não vou ficar doente. Eu gosto de chuva, você não?

- Eu adoro chuva 'ttebayo! Mas eu to mais preocupado com você. –Disse corando.

Itachi sorriu daquela maneira novamente. Naruto sentiu como se tivesse milhares de borboletas em seu estômago. Não sabia o que dizer e muito menos o que fazer. Só conseguia ficar olhando aqueles olhos negros. Droga! Por que Itachi era assim... tão atraente?

- Naruto... –Itachi disse esse nome com uma voz tão sensual que levaria qualquer um à loucura. Naruto não sabia o que fazer... mas sabia bem o que queria naquele momento.

Itachi aproximou-se do loiro, encurtando a distância dos rostos. Passou de leve a mão no rosto molhado do menor, fazendo Naruto fechar os olhos instintivamente para apreciar a carícia. Podia sentir os dedos quentes do maior em seu rosto e a chuva gelada correr-lhe por todo o corpo.

- Nós não conseguimos... fazer uma coisa aquele dia... –Disse no ouvido do loiro, mais sensualmente ainda. Aquele dia... no avião... era isso que Itachi queria ter feito. Voltou a olhar o menor nos olhos... estavam muito próximos.

Selou a distância com um beijo. Que foi retribuído de imediato. Itachi juntou mais os corpos puxando Naruto pela cintura, o menor envolveu o pescoço do Uchiha em um abraço quente e cheio de carinho. Um beijo calmo, suave, lento. As línguas entrelaçando-se em completa sintonia. Podiam sentir o gosto e o calor um do outro. Era como se eles tivessem nascido apenas para aquele momento. Duas pessoas tão opostas se completando... na opinião de Itachi, fora o melhor beijo que já dera em sua vida. Um beijo doce. Na chuva.

**oooo**

Sasuke cansou-se da bagunça que os amigos estavam fazendo na casa e resolveu ir para o quarto pensar melhor no seu dia. Trancou-se no quarto e se jogou na cama ouvindo música. Definitivamente estava frustrado, muito mal humorado e... sensível?. Mal havia comido o dia inteiro. Não esperava que o reencontro fosse assim... tão vago. Mas ao mesmo tempo reconfortante. Era bom saber que Naruto estava de volta.

Sasuke's pov

Naruto... por que? Por que justo você me faz ficar assim? Estive te esperando todo esse tempo, ninguém faz idéia de como eu senti tua falta. Do seu olhar, do seu sorriso, do seu abraço, dos seus beijos. Eu lembro de tudo. Eu não troquei mais que algumas palavras contigo hoje. Você mudou bastante fisicamente... está mais alto, mais bonito, mais vivo. Nem acreditei quando te vi. Eu sei que fui eu quem te deixou, mas eu te carreguei esse tempo todo comigo. Está mais do que claro, eu preciso de você, porque eu gosto de você...

**Mas se você cair de volta na minha vida  
Eu vou passar cada noite  
Acordando às batidas que eu ouvirei adentro  
Me dizendo para ser seu único**

O estado em que me encontro agora é de total arrependimento. Como eu pude ser tão burro? Como eu pude deixar você por um motivo tão ridículo? Os momentos que tivemos juntos... estou lembrando de todos. Parecem cenas de um filme passando em minha memória. Eu faria qualquer coisa para ensaiá-las de novo, nem que seja uma última vez.

**Mas se você cair de volta na minha vida  
Eu te prometo eu  
Nunca deixarei outro dia apenas passar por nós  
Eu nunca deixaria este mundo incompleto  
Eu quero ser o seu único**

Eu me perdi em você, Naruto. E a última coisa que quero é achar a saída...

* * *

Sinceramente esse cap não saiu do jeito que eu queria. Eu ferrei com o encontro deles (foge das pedradas) desculpa, vou me redimir no próximo.

O Sasuke ta emo e pebolim é o que há \o/

**Youko Estressada**: já que nós tivemos uma troca justa... o Tobi é todo seu... pode levar. Papai querido, aqui está o capítulo com o reencontro. Não precisa mais ameaçar de morte... já estou escrevendo IAUFHIOSUAFHUIAS i.i

**yeahrebecca**: quer ver a cobra subir é? De alguma forma eu me identifiquei com você AHSFISOFASH bate aí \o CARA... você maliciou legal ali os Uchiha... eu ri demais AHUSFIOASUHFIASU e por enquanto não tem manguerão do Tobi u.ú

**Liih-chan**: que bom que você ta gostando \o/ continue lendo, vou ficar feliz IAHFUIE \o

**Tsukishiro Lory**: sim, eu também gosto de casais estranhos, mas essa fic vai ser total clichê, inclusive nos casais. O Naru-chan certeza que vai dá uma rodada nos Uchiha... ahh isso vai... nessa fic nada de kyuu-chan, mas quem sabe num futuro próximo n.n

**Camis**: três Uchihas, Naruto e Sai com batata grande e coca cola... saindo! Que bom que gostou n.n continue acompanhando \o

Pessoal, não me abandonem u.ú

Comentário aleatório: alguém já viu o vídeo HOW TO BE NINJA no youtube? RI DEMAIS. Ah sim, eu tenho bastante senso de humor AUHFIAS u.ú

Reviews melhoram o meu humor na hora de escrever, sabiam? n.n


	4. Suspeito

Então, mano. Mais um casal revelado no decorrer deste capítulo.

E minhas aulas começaram. Atualização rápida nem fodendo agora. Criatividade foi dar uma volta... bem longe daqui. Aviso no final.

* * *

Acordou sentindo um peso nas costas. Estava deitado de bruços e não conseguia se mexer. Espera aí, eu já vi essa cena antes...

- Sai-de-cima-de-mim-Tobi. –Sasuke disse com a voz fraca.

- Bom dia!

- Bom dia!

Sasuke pov's

_É impressão minha ou eu ouvi um bom dia duplo? Que droga, o Tobi ta muito pesado... Eu não consigo respirar direito. Estou sem força alguma pra tirar esse idiota daqui. Uma mão quente na minha testa, o que esse idiota pensa que está fazendo?_

- Não é febre.

_Eu conheço essa voz._

- AH! Que bom! Tobi pensou que Sasuke ia morrer!

_Eu conheço essa voz também._

- Eu não iria reclamar se isso acontecesse.

- Você é um sem coraçãão!!

_Itachi e Tobi. Sentados em cima de mim, conversando... eu não consigo me mover, eu não consigo falar... ta tudo rodando..._

- O que será que esse imprestável tem?

_Imprestável? Eu só não estou me sentindo bem hoje..._

- Não fala do Sasuke assim!! Tobi vai levá-lo ao médico.

_Eu agradeceria..._

Tobi e Itachi saíram de cima do Uchiha mais novo. Ele estava pálido, com olheiras e estava muito fraco. Itachi fez o irmão sentar-se na cama, levantando alto um braço deste e depois soltando. O braço despencou no colo do menor.

_O que o trouxa do Itachi ta tentando fazer com o meu braço?_

- Credo. Ele ta mole. –Itachi sacudiu o irmão pelos ombros. –Olha isso, Tobi. –Sacudiu novamente. - Foi mal Sasuke, não precisa me olhar assim.

- Tobi vai salvar você, Sasuke! Mas você tem que ser forte! Não vá pra luz! –Tobi deu um abraço no primo como se fosse o último momento da vida deste. Na verdade, ele só o abraçou porque Sasuke não tinha força para empurrá-lo. Pobre Sasuke, foi levado para o hospital por dois loucos.

**oooo**

Sasori estava na mesa tomando seu café tranquilamente quando se deparou com uma figura loira mal humorada na porta da cozinha.

- Que cara é essa de quem deu e não gostou? –Sasori perguntou sorrindo ironicamente para o amigo.

- Dor... muita dor... –Deidara ia se arrastando até a mesa.

- Então... cara de quem deu, não gostou e ainda doeu?

- Cala a boca, un. Eu dormi muito mal. To com muita dor nas costas por causa de ontem.

- E a culpa ainda é minha?

- Ééé. –Disse fazendo uma cara de coitadinho. Sasori corou de leve.

- Desculpa. Ah, é... agora você tem o Tobi, não é mesmo? –Disse com um tom de ciúmes na voz, o qual não foi notado pelo loiro.

- Tenho, o Tobi é mais experiente que você. Provavelmente eu não vou ter dores nas costas enquanto ele estiver no mesmo time que eu. Nunca pensei que jogar aquilo por duas horas seguidas iria me deixar com uma dor do caralho no outro dia, un. A partir de hoje... eu aboli o futebol de mesa.

- Coitadinho. Logo agora que tinha encontrado a dupla perfeita...

- Sasooori...

- Nem pense em dizer mais nada. Eu conheço esse seu tom de voz.

- Mas eu prec-

- NÃO QUERO OUVIR! – Sasori tampou os ouvidos com as mãos.

- Por que n-

- Eu sei que você vai me pedir algo impossível de fazer.

- Massagem não é impossível, un.

- M-massagem? –Sasori ficou da cor de seus cabelos. –Vai sonhando, Deidara.

- Poor favoor, Saasoorii.

Sasori's pov

_Ah meu deus, o que fazer? O que fazeer? Deidara está de joelhos na minha frente, implorando por massagem com a cara mais kawaii que eu já vi. Por que diabos eu não consigo resistir a essa peste?_

- Tudo bem... mas isso não vai sair barato.

- Valeu Dannaaa! –Deidara levantou e puxou o amigo até o quarto. Amigo?

O loiro tirou a camisa e jogou longe, deitando de bruços na cama.

- Escuta Deidara, eu vou ser rápido se não a gente vai se atrasar.

- Heh.

- Do que você ta rindo? Ah, já sei, no mínimo você maliciou a minha frase. –Disse Sasori sentando-se ao lado do loiro estendido na cama.

- Da onde, cara. Eu não faço esse tipo de coisa, un.

Sasori resolveu iniciar a massagem. Afastou os fios loiros para o lado e colocou as mãos sobre os ombros do _amigo_. Com ritmos lentos e um pouco fortes, foi pressionando a área, descendo lentamente sobre as costas. A melhor massagem do mundo, na opinião de Deidara.

Sasori ficou pensando em como o corpo de Deidara era bonito. Em como o próprio Deidara era bonito. Sempre fora, desde que se conheceram há muitos anos. Lembrou-se de como foi o tempo de ginásio. Ele, Deidara, Itachi e Tobi. Logo depois conheceram Hidan e por último Kakuzu. E são amigos até hoje.

Lembrou-se de como Deidara trocava rápido de namoradas naquela época. De todas as idiotices que o amigo fazia. Ele ainda faz, mas naquela época Sasori participava também. Riu sozinho quando veio à cabeça as memórias de quando passavam as tardes na casa de Itachi/Tobi.

Sasuke era apenas uma criancinha. Tobi e Deidara ficavam ensinando o mini Uchiha a falar palavrões. Itachi ensinava alguns também. Mas o Deidara... ensinava gestos obscenos e lá ia o Sasuke todo inocente fazer o que o loiro lhe pedia. Ele também escravizava o pequeno: 'Sasuke, to com sede... busca água pra mim? Rápido, se não o monstro vem te pegar'. O Sasuke já foi ingênuo e explorado, coitado. Deidara não tomava jeito.

É... parece que desde aquela época um certo loiro ocupa um lugar no coração de Sasori.

- Hn, Danna... isso é muito bom! –Dito isso o ruivo acordou de seus pensamentos e finalizou a massagem. Corado.

- D-deidara. Vamos logo se não vamos nos atrasar. –Sasori estava quase tendo uma hemorragia nasal ali. Deidara sentou-se na cama ficando com o rosto muito próximo do ruivo. Ficaram se encarando por um momento.

- Obrigado. –O loiro disse baixinho. Sasori levantou-se bruscamente. Se tivesse ficado mais um minuto ali tinha certeza que agiria no impulso. Foi saindo do apartamento seguido por Deidara que vestia a camiseta. Sasori estava esperando o elevador.

- Está quebrado, un! Vai ficar aí o dia todo.

- Eu esqueci. –Nem teve coragem de encarar o amigo. –Como será que quebrou?

- Ah... então Danna... –Deidara coçou a cabeça, dizendo sem graça. –Era sobre isso que eu queria falar com você no restaurante ontem. Fui eu.

Sasori conseguiu lançar um olhar mortal para o amigo, mas quando viu que a cara deste estava um tanto quanto _fofa_, desviou o olhar na hora.

- Vamos pela escada, un. –Deidara disse indo rápido para as escadas, pulando de dois em dois degraus para escapar de uma possível bronca.

- Não pense que vai fugir. Você está muito encrencado, Deidara!

**oooo**

- Você está ardendo em febre.

- Estou bem, Sai.

- Ah, claro que sim. Com febre e tudo mais. Gaara, já comprou os remédios?

Gaara entrava no quarto de Naruto com uma sacola nas mãos.

- Sim, estão aqui.

- Naruto, se você não melhorar nós vamos te levar no médico.

- Nãão! Eu to bem, já falei 'ttebayo! Eu vou tomar os remédios, bem certinho. Já podem ir.

- Eu vou acreditar em você. Mas antes de tudo, Naruto... onde você esteve o dia inteiro ontem? –Gaara era sempre muito atento.

Naruto corou descaradamente ao lembrar.

- Eu saí dar algumas voltas por aí. Mas eu voltei pra casa antes de anoitecer. –Disse tomando o remédio.

- Pegou chuva, né? –Concluiu Sai. Naruto apenas acenou com a cabeça.

- Com que você estava?- Pediu Gaara. O ruivo sabia que Naruto era péssimo em mentir.

- Ah... isso... então, eu estavacomoItachi. –Falou tudo atravessado, morrendo de vergonha. Gaara e Sai apenas se olharam como se entendessem tudo o que o outro queria dizer.

- Vocês só saíram ou fizeram... _algo_ a mais? –O tom de voz tinha malícia.

- Nossa, Sai! Se liga! –Naruto fez com que entendessem o recado. O loiro era inocente demais para sair fazendo 'certas' coisas por aí com um recém conhecido.

- E o Sasuke? –Pediu Gaara.

Naruto arregalou os olhos. Por que esse nome mexia tanto com seus sentimentos? Já estava mais do que na hora de conversar com ele. Estava com certo medo de falar com o moreno, por isso estava tentando adiar o máximo possível.

- E-eu tenho que falar com ele. –Naruto disse baixinho desviando o olhar pra qualquer lugar.

- Você tem não, você VAI falar com ele. Agora estamos indo. Não ouse sair de casa. –Gaara às vezes sabia ser mais do que assustador.

- Depois da aula a gente passa aqui. Precisa de alguma coisa?

- Obrigado, Sai. Não preciso de nada.

**oooo**

- Por que só pra _mim_ você desejou um mau dia hoje? –Itachi e Tobi iam entrando na faculdade.

- Esqueceu, é? Ontem você expulsou o Tobi do quarto. Não pensa que Tobi esqueceu disso. Mudando de assunto... onde você estava ontem o dia inteiro, Uchiha Itachiiii?

- Saí dar umas voltas. Por quê?

- Hm. Aí tem coisa. Tobi pode sentir! Seu humor está melhor... isso é sintoma de-

- NÃÃO sei o que você quer dizer com isso. –Itachi adiantou-se.

- Heh. Tudo bem. Tobi está indo na biblioteca. Provavelmente. Tchau primo! –Tobi foi à direção oposta à biblioteca.

- Vai tarde. Biblioteca é? Hm... Fala, Sasori. O que te trás aqui?

- Eu to procurando o Deidara, viu ele por aí? –Sasori chegava com uma cara nada agradável.

- Não vi. O Tobi deve saber... esse cara sabe de tudo. Por que essa cara... hm... feia?

- Aquele loiro é um imprestável aproveitador. Eu vou matá-lo na próx-

- Briguinha de casal. Relaxa, cara. Olha ali teu primo e o Sai chegando. A gente conversa depois sobre isso.

- Oi. –Disseram Sai e Gaara ao mesmo tempo.

- Que animado vocês estão hoje, ein. –Sasori disse segurando a cabeça de Gaara e fazendo um cafuné. –Esse meu primo é tão pequeno!

- Me solta, cara. –Gaara empurrou Sasori. Sim, eles são primos. –Itachi, cadê o Sasuke?

- Hospital.

- Nossa, o que aconteceu? –Gaara perguntou preocupado.

- Hoje cedo eu e o Tobi fomos acordá-lo. Ele nunca se atrasa, por isso estranhamos a ausência dele no café da manhã nos xingando. Chegando lá... o cara tava quase morto, levamos no hospital. Ele está com anemia.

- Anemia? –Todos se olharam surpresos. –Não sabia que era pra tanto.

- Mas infelizmente, não é nada grave.

- Que irmão gentil você é. Ainda bem que o Sasuke tem o Tobi pra compensar. –Sasori disse rindo.

- Anemia não é uma coisa que surge de uma hora pra outra. Aquele merda sempre me pareceu saudável. Eu fico um tempo fora e o que acontece: meu irmão aparece com anemia e meu primo quer ser bombeiro. Eu nem quero saber o que mais de ruim pode acontecer. Mas esquecendo... onde está o Naruto?

- Doente. De cama. –Respondeu Sai.

- Todo mundo resolveu ficar doente hoje. O Sasuke, o Naruto e o Deidara com cu doce. –Sasori comentou.

- Doente?! –O rosto de Itachi tornou-se preocupado.

- Ele pegou chuva ontem. Está com febre, mas não é nada grave.

- Chuva? –Itachi lembrou-se do dia anterior. E não passou despercebido pelas desconfianças de Gaara. –Vou vê-lo hoje depois da aula.

- Então vamos com a gente. –Sai chamou.

- Sim, obrigado. Ah, resolveram aparecer então. –Itachi olhava Tobi e Deidara que se aproximavam. –Onde vocês estavam?

- Se-gre-do. –Responderam juntos recebendo olhares desconfiados de Sasori.

- OI PERDEDOR! – Hidan chegou gritando para Deidara. Kakuzu vinha logo atrás.

- Você não ta esquecendo de nada não, Hidan? –Tobi perguntou.

- Hm. Não!

- Então eu vou refrescar sua memória, un. Perdedor.

E lá se foram um Hidan discutindo com um Deidara que era defendido por um bombeiro que recebia um olhar mortal de Sasori que...

- Gaara, Sai. Esperem aí.

- Neji? –Os dois chamaram juntos.

- A gente vai indo na frente. Tchau pra vocês. –Disse Itachi sendo acompanhado dos outros.

- Até depois.

- Eu tava querendo falar com vocês desde ontem quando o Naruto sumiu. Onde ele está?

- Ele ficou doente, mas não é nada sério. –Respondeu Sai. –Você queria falar algo pra ele?

- Claro. O cara mal chegou e você já o arrastou pra longe da gente. Todo mundo quer falar com ele. Principalmente... O Sasuke pelo jeito ainda tem um baita tombo pelo Naruto.

- Então você percebeu...

- Só um acéfalo não perceberia. Todo mundo sabe disso desde o ginásio. E parece que o negócio é bem recíproco. Oi Kiba.

- Oii pessoal. Cadê o Naruto? -Kiba foi se aproximando dos amigos.

- Doente.

- Então, me deixa explicar. –Começou Neji. –Ontem quando vocês saíram, nós decidimos que vamos fazer uma festa pro Naruto.

- É. E vai ser na casa da Ino. Essa sexta feira! –Disse Kiba. –A casa dela tem o espaço perfeito pra fazer festas. Vantagem: ela mora sozinha.

-Sim. Já está tudo combinado. Eu e o Lee estamos nos encarregando de convidar os amigos.

- Eu e a Sakura vamos cuidar do resto. Só avisem o Naruto. –Disse Kiba.

- Ok.

- E a propósito, cadê o Sasuke? –Pediu Neji. –Ele também sumiu de repente ontem.

- Ele está no hospital, mas ele sai ainda essa semana. Pode deixar que eu aviso ele também. –Disse Gaara.

- Que estranho isso. Naruto doente... Sasuke no hospital... mas até sexta já deve estar tudo resolvido. Vamos indo? – Kiba foi adentrando pelos corredores do local.

**oooo**

Na aula... A concentração de Sasori foi interrompida.

- Por que você não coloca o celular no silencioso, otário? –Sasori falava baixo para o amigo ao lado.

- Esqueci! Foi só uma mensagemzinha. Desculpa, seu babaca.

- Se esquecer mais uma vez eu te chuto daqui a pontapés, idiota.

- Não precisa ser tão estúpido, estúpido.

- Precisa sim, ignorante. Nós estamos na aula e você fica mandando mensagem. Eu não consigo me concentrar.

- Cala a boca. A sala ta uma zona total e a culpa é só minha? Ta todo mundo conversando!

- É principalmente sua culpa.

- Que sinistro... estou ouvindo vozes... –O professor disse 'assustado', arrancando risos dos alunos. –Podemos retomar? E pensar que vocês não estão mais no colegial e ficam conversando assim...

'_Deei, ta afim de fazer algo hoje depois da aula? Tobi tem que ir ver o Sasuke de tardezinha, nós podemos fazer algo antes. Avisa o Tobi. Tchauuu'._

Deidara leu a mensagem. Expressando um sorriso de canto logo em seguida. 'Nós podemos fazer algo antes'.

**oooo**

Quando Naruto acordou estava próximo da hora do almoço. Onde estariam o Sai e o Gaara com a comida?

Levantou, tomou um banho. Estava com fome, dor de cabeça, tonto... Pegou o celular com a intenção de ligar para Sai. Três mensagens recebidas.

A primeira era de Itachi. Naruto sorriu sentindo a face corar.

'_Me desculpe. Você ficou doente por minha culpa. Passo aí hoje à tarde_'.

A segunda era de Sai. Quase deixou uma lágrima escapar quando terminou de ler.

'_Está melhor? Se não estiver isso pode te alegrar: festa na casa da Ino sexta. O motivo? Hm... Seria um grande amigo que ficou muito tempo fora?_'.

E a última... totalmente inesperada. Sasuke.

'_Preciso falar com você, Naruto'._

- Sasuke... –Falou em um sussurro, sentindo aquela lágrima escorrer por sua face. Limpou-a rapidamente. Alguém batia na porta. Naruto foi correndo abrir.

- Até que enfim 'ttebayo! Vieram fazer almoço pra mim né? Heh. –Naruto gritou quando abriu a porta. Quando estava com os amigos esquecia quase totalmente seus problemas.

- Infelizmente sim. –Disse Gaara sentindo-se explorado.

- Naruto, vamos ali pro meu apartamento almoçar então. Ah... visita pra você. –Sai disse saindo da frente da porta dando lugar para Itachi.

- Oi, Naruto. –Itachi disse sorrindo.

- O-oi! –Naruto corou muito. Gaara e Sai entenderam bem o recado. E decidiram que pelo menos por hoje não tocariam no assunto que tanto incomodava o loirinho: Sasuke.

Os quatro foram para o apartamento de Sai, que era do ladinho do de Naruto. Almoçaram e passaram à tarde lá se divertindo. O Uchiha e o Sai tinham muitos assuntos pendentes, afinal sempre foram bem amigos e o primeiro tinha acabado de voltar do exterior. Itachi e Naruto ficaram apenas trocando um olhar ou outro. Acharam melhor serem discretos na frente dos amigos. Tudo ainda estava confuso para o loiro. Mas ele estava se sentindo tão bem só de ter a presença dos três ali. Apesar de ainda estar doente.

O celular do mais velho tocou.

- Meu primo... Vou atender. –Itachi se afastou um pouco dos meninos. –Fala.

-_ OOI! Você prometeu que ia levar o Tobi pra ver o Sasuke no hospital e já ta na horaaaa!! Vem logo!! Rápido, se não Tobi vai por fogo na casaaa!_

- E depois você quer ser bombeiro? Já estou indo. –Desligou e foi até onde os outros estavam. –Eu vou embora, preciso impedir meu primo de pôr fogo na casa.

- O Tobi é estranho. –Sai riu discretamente.

- Estranho é apelido. –Riu Gaara.

Itachi se despediu dos amigos com um aceno e foi ao encontro do primo. Naruto resolveu voltar pra casa. Ainda estava fraco e com dor de cabeça. Ficou pensativo... Tobi? Já ouvira esse nome em algum lugar...

**oooo**

Itachi ia subindo as escadas em direção ao quarto do Tobi, quando começou a ouvir coisas um tanto quanto... suspeitas.

_Itachi's pov_

- Fica por cima que é melhor.

_Ehh?_

- Como se você entendesse melhor disso do que eu, un.

- Faz o que o Tobi ta mandando. Isso... agora vira.

_O que eles estão fazendo? Será que..._

- Pra qual lado?

_Pra qual lado?! Como assim pra qual lado?! Esses caras são muito obscenos. Fazer algo assim num horário desses. E se meu pobre otouto tivesse em casa numa hora dessas?! Não! Meu irmãozinho tolo iria perder a inocência por causa do TOBI! Ta certo que eu e o Tobi já tiramos metade dela, mas a outra metade eu quero tirar sozinho._

- Tobi prefere pra esse.

_Eu fico pensando o que o Sasuke faria se ouvisse isso. Acho que ele iria dizer aquela extrema __frase__ de sempre: hunf. Eu PRECISO saber o que eles estão fazendo... o Tobi vai ouvir umas._

- Você é estranho, eu nunca tinha visto uma coisa assim antes, unn.

_Bato na porta ou entro sem avisar? Acho que se eu bater na porta eles vão parar, então eu vou entrar sem avisar..._

- Vai pelo Tobi, é bem melhor.

- OI! –Itachi abre a porta do quarto.

- AAH! –Tobi e Deidara gritaram juntos e se abraçaram.

_P-play station? Eles só estão jogando play station? Quem é o obsceno agora, Itachi?_

- Bata na porta da próxima vez, primooo. Tobi levou um susto! –Podia ver-se uma lagrimazinha no canto do olho do Tobi. –Fez isso só porque eu desejei mal dia.

- Como você pode entrar assim no quarto de alguém?! A gente poderia estar sem roupa, un!

_Sem roupa? Já entendi o porquê dos sumiços super repentinos desses dois._

- Andem logo vocês dois, vamos visitar o morto-vivo.

**oooo**

Sasuke estava deitado na cama do hospital, distraído e pensando no que faria em relação ao Naruto. Recebeu uma mensagem do Gaara sobre a festa de sexta feira. Claro que iria à festa. Precisava ver o loiro.

- OI! –A porta foi aberta bruscamente e três seres entraram. Sasuke quase caiu da cama.

- Vocês não têm educação? Isso é um hos-pi-tal. –Disse Sasuke recuperando-se do susto.

- PRIMOO! –Tobi correu e o abraçou com muita força.

- OTOUTO! –Itachi imitou o gesto. Todo mundo ficou paralisado. Desde quando ele agia assim?

- Minha vez? SASUKE! –Deidara fez o mesmo.

- Me soltem, porra.

- Ah, não. Só mais um beijinho, un. –Os três continuavam agarrados no menor.

- Isso foi muito, mas muito gay, Deidara. Fica longe de mim. –Sasuke ameaçou.

Tobi e Deidara riram. Os dois soltaram o menor. Menos Itachi.

- Afinal, o que você quer de mim, idiota?

- Poxa, Sasuke eu fiquei com tanta saudade de você. –Itachi disse esmagando com muita força a cabeça do irmão contra o próprio peito, num abraço apertado. Sasuke tentava se livrar, mas não tinha forças. –Mentira. –Itachi soltou a cabeça do Uchiha mais novo. –Eu odeio você.

- Hunf. Saiam daqui.

- A gente veio ver como você estava, não precisa ser tão estúpido. –Disse Tobi.

- Agora que já viram... podem s-

- Opa, meu celular ta tocando... É o Danna! Ele vai brigar comigo, merda. –Deidara segurava o celular com uma cara de medo.

- Acho melhor você atender, se não depois complica. O Sasori não é uma pessoa muito paciente. –Itachi achou melhor aconselhar o amigo.

- EU SEI! Eu moro com esse idiota. Vou ali fora atender. Desejem-me sorte. –Deidara saiu do quarto choramingando.

- Tobi vai junto dar apoio. –Tobi foi atrás deixando os irmãos com uma expressão desconfiada.

- Hm. Esses dois estão agindo muito estranho. –Itachi disse lembrando-se do que escutara no quarto do primo.

- Eles têm um caso. –Sasuke disse indiferente.

- Cala a boca. O Deidara e o Sasori que tem um caso.

- Com o Sasori eu não sei, mas com o Tobi é certeza. E já faz tempo.

Itachi olhou o irmão desconfiado.

- Como você tem tanta certeza disso, Sasuke?

- Ta muito na cara. Apenas um idiota não perceberia.

- Ah, claro. Então eu e o resto do mundo somos idiotas.

- Não. Apenas você e o Sasori são idiotas. Você acabou de voltar, ou seja, não sabe de nada sobre o que aconteceu aqui.

- Você sabe de algo que eu não sei...

No corredor do hospital, mais afastado do quarto, Deidara conversava _calmamente_ pelo celular com seu _calmo_ amigo.

- _Por que você ainda não voltou pra casa, idiota?_

- Por que eu estou no hospital, otário!

_- Você sabe que eu odeio esperar! O que você ta fazendo no hospital, babaca?_

- Vim ver o Sasuke, sua bixa.

- _Viado. Quem ta aí com você?_

- Retardado. O Itachi e o Tobi.

- _Pegou o livro que eu te pedi?_

- Que livro, un?

- _Eu vou quebrar a tua cara quando você pisar em casa! Eu te disse hoje de manhã que eu precisava de um livro pra fazer um t-_

- Pára de gritar, cara... Vou desligar, seu chato. –Deidara desligou o telefone.

- Uau. Tobi ouviu tudo daqui. Ele consegue gritar mais que você quando ta nervoso, heh. –Tobi encontrava-se na frente do amigo.

Deidara encostou-se na parede, apoiando todo o peso no corpo em uma única perna. Suspirou.

- Ele é pior que a minha mãe, un!

- O Sasuke faz isso com o Tobi também. Heh, Tobi acha tão engraçado.

- Engraçado? –Deidara arqueou uma sobrancelha e descarregou o peso sobre a outra perna.

- É. O priminho fica engraçado quando está bravo. Mas faz algumas semanas que o Sasuke não cai pro _fight_. Ele anda muito desanimado. Por isso que ele...

- Ele ta bem Tobi. Já vai poder sair daqui depois de amanhã un.

- Que bom! Quando ele sair, Tobi vai dar o maior abraço do mundo nele hahaha.

- Você gosta mesmo do seu primo. Não consigo imaginar o Sasori fazendo isso pelo Gaara, un. –Deidara fez uma cara pensativa.

- As pessoas são diferentes, Dei.

- São mesmo. E... posso saber por que você começou a me chamar de Dei?

- Poodeee. –Tobi se aproximou bastante do loiro e fez uma cara _muito_ fofa

- P-por quê? –Deidara corou com a aproximação do moreno.

- Por que vocêê... –Estavam com os rostos muito próximos - É uma das pessoas preferidas do Tobi, Deiii!! –Disse dando um rápido selinho no loiro e se encostando à parede ao lado de Deidara. Estava corado.

- T-tobi!

- Heheh.

* * *

Capitulo meio sem pé nem cabeça o.o tudo acontecendo muito rápido. Eu não entendi muito bem o que eu escrevi aí AHISFOASHFIOASUHI to muy lezada

No dia que eu escrevi esse capitulo tava chovendo, daí eu fiquei naquele momento depression (wellcome to my life) e ferrei com o Sasuke n.n coitado ta dodói. AUIHFOIASH

Mas enfim, não teve quase ita/naru muito menos sasu/naru NESTE capitulo.

Mas o outro triangulo amoroso vocês já sabem quem é.

Próximo cap vai ser a festa do Naruto. Reencontro sasu/naru

Com um possível lemon (e viva a putaria BANZAI!) e mais um pouco de tobi/dei e saso/dei.

Vamos à reviews

**Domino Harvey**: Caara, me desculpa. Eu jurava que tinha respondido sua review no cap passado u.u que bom que está acompanhando, continue por favor \o/

**Kanya**: vou tentar fazer o Tobi segurar a mangueira HASUIFHOASUI nem eu sei o que vai acontecer com o Naru-chan, talvez dê pra fazer um rolo com o Tobi, mas nada definitivo... e você acertou o outro triangulo n.n

**Yeahrebecca**: THE NARUTO VILLAGE PEOPLE! Cara, você não tem noção do tanto que eu ri sozinha meu, eu fiquei imaginando a cena ASUIHFAIOSFHASI ambigüidade é o que há. Não haveria alegria sem a ambigüidade. O negocio é sentar na inocência. E sentar tudo de uma vez, não tem essa de ir aos poucos para se acostumar. Também odeio GaaLee. Vamos ver o que pode acontecer...

**Aluada Ninfadora**: uma fã? (chorando rios) abraça? \o/ continue acompanhando \o

**Youko Estressada**: ok ok DEDINHOS FELIZES DIGITAM MAIS RÁPIDO. Eu até que estou fazendo o Itachi e o Sasukemon se darem bem. Quero só ver... vai dar merda AHFIAEUFOHA não vou parar de escrever, pai. E eu quero o resto da sua fic do ita uke, ENTENDEU? ¬¬

**Shuu-chan KC**: que bom que achou legal n.n sim eu fiz tudo muito rápido porque eu queria que o Naru-chan encontrasse um de cada vez SOZINHO (hehe safadéénho) não me abandone \o/

**- romanisama**: jogo totalmente pornográfico HAISFIASUFHAUI adoroo uma ambigüidade. Continue lendo \o

**Camis**: duplo sentido comanda geral. Ménage à trois? Ri demaiis! Você é mais pervertida que eu! Isso que eu curto uma putaria HASUIFHASIFUSUA uma fã? Chora rios. (guarda camis num vidrinho – 'my precious') adoreeeei \o/

**Liih-chan**: que bom que gostou. sabe... o final nem eu sei o que vai ser. Vai depender do meu humor... continue lendo \o

**Futari dake no Toki**: ta aqui um pouquinho do seu saso/dei. Leu os três de uma vez? Abraça? \o/ coincidência, também me atrase pra aula hoje HSAIFOASUHFOIASUH sem noçaooo. Continue lendo \o/

Pessoal, adorei as reviews n.n

Tenho duas ultimas coisas pra dizer...

Eu to pensando, pensando... e não consigo definir com que o Gaara e o Sai vão ficar. Eu queria saber a opinião de vocês.

E a outra coisa: vocês querem que o Naru-chan fique com quem?

pê ésse: esse Tobi ta muito uke, mano.


	5. Antecedentes

Nota: Como eu já disse, eu não posto um cap sem que o próximo esteja pronto. Mas aconteceu que eu escrevi todo o próximo cap e o outro também. Eu ia posta-los antes, mas aí eu tive a idéia de fazer os 'antecedentes' do que seria o capitulo cinco (que agora é seis). E saiu isso aqui. É pra entender melhor como se dá a relação dos Uchiha...

* * *

No hospital...

- Ah, maninho... Ficou triste porque ao invés de eu trazer uma flor, eu trouxe o Tobi?

- So...

- Sasuke. Parece que você está tentando me dizer algo, mas eu não consigo entender.

- Co...

- Hã?

- Rro...

- Isso, continue fazendo mímica. Eu estou começando a entender...

- So...

- Você está ficando roxo ou é impressão minha?

- ...!! -Sasuke estava desesperado.

- 'Socorro?'. É isso?

Aceno positivo com a cabeça.

- Ok. Tobi, já pode soltá-lo. –Itachi puxou o primo pelos ombros. Tobi soltou Sasuke.

- Esse foi o maior abraço que Tobi já conseguiu dar no Sasuke! Os três minutos mais legais do dia do Tobi. Heh.

- Sumam daqui!

- A gente volta amanhãã!

Dia seguinte...

- Hoje eu trouxe uma flor, irmãozinho.

- So...

- Não gostou? –Cara fingida de choro.

- Co...

- Deu trabalho pra roubá-la.

- Rro

- Isso aí é mato puro, un!

- ...aa...

- É planta igual. Doentes recebem plantas, Deidara.

- Aonde você pegou isso, primo?

- Na moita.

- Quê?!

- Na moita. Aquela que você-e-o-Deidara-frequentam-todas-as-noites.

Silêncio constrangedor.

- Ok. A gente volta mais tarde pra te buscar, otouto. Tobi, solta ele.

- Dez minutos completos! Heh. –Tobi soltou Sasuke.

- Sumam daqui!

- Tobi acha que devíamos ir comer alguma coisa. –Disse ignorando Sasuke.

- Eu também, un!

- Já sei. Que tal na moita? –Itachi disse ignorando também.

- Eu falei pra sair!

Mais tarde...

À noite, no carro. O dia em que Sasuke retornou para seu querido lar. Itachi e Sasuke no banco da frente. Tobi e Deidara no de trás. Indo para casa.

- Isso me lembra o dia em que você nasceu, Sasuke.

- Tobi também lembra.

- Eu também, un.

- A gente não te conhecia ainda, Deidara.

- Calem a boca.

- Ele falou! O Sasuke falou!

- Isso me lembra o dia em que você aprendeu a falar, Sasuke.

- Tobi também lembra!

- Essa parte eu também lembro. –Deidara fez uma cara pensativa. –O Sasuke era legal...

_Flash back._

_Sasuke no auge de seus quatro anos..._

_- Isso mesmo, Sasuke. Vai lá e faz assim mesmo pro teu pai._

_- Ta!_

_- Isso não vai prestar, Deidara._

_- Itachi, você que ensinou a primeira parte. Agora não se arrependa, un!_

_- O tio vai ficar pasmo. Heh._

_- Oii papai._

_- Que foi, Sasuke?-Abaixou o jornal para fitar o filho._

_Sasuke abaixou as calças._

_- Olha meu pinto, pai! –Disse balançando o quadril._

_- I-TA-CHI!!_

_- Ta vendo. Me fudi por culpa de vocês._

_- O pau do Sasuke deve ser assustador. Teu pai ficou pasmo mesmo, un._

_- Deve ser tão grande que no alfabeto vai de A até Z. Em um teclado, é claro._

_- UIHASUIFHASUIFH cala a boca Tobi._

_Fim flash back._

- Hahaha! Ai minha barriga, eu vou bater o carro.

- Tobi tinha esquecido disso já!

- Hunf.

- Sasuke, você era tão fofinho! Hahaha.

- Meu irmão é fofinho até hoje, cara.

- Tobi concorda.

- Não Tobi! Depois você abraça ele. Eu vou bater o carro se você vier pra cima dele. Sai daí.

- Tira a bunda da minha cara, Tobi. –Deidara empurrava Tobi para frente.

- Me solta! –Sasuke empurrava o primo para trás.

- Senta logo!

- Desculpa. –Voltou a se sentar. - Hã? Que isso aqui em baixo do banco? Heh. Playboy, Itachi?

- As duas últimas são do Sasuke. Juro.

- Você entrou no meu quarto enquanto eu estive fora?

Em casa...

- Seria muito pedir por uma noite de silêncio? –Sasuke pediu olhando para três seres estranhos a sua frente.

- Sim. –Responderam os três juntos.

- Olha irmãozinho, eu estou saindo agora. Então se você precisar matar alguém... Tem o Tobi e o Deidara. Acho que você já percebeu que eles são um pouco barulhentos. Daí você fica naquele dilema: mato primeiro o idiota ou o retardado? Aí fica a seu critério.

- ... -Sasuke ignorou o comentário.

- Vamos assistir filme, un! –Disse ignorando qualquer comentário a seu respeito.

- Sim! Tobi faz pipoca! –Tobi e Deidara foram para a sala ao lado.

- Não se desespere ainda Sasuke. Eles têm essa mania de ignorar as pessoas. Um conselho: quando eles terminarem de assistir filme, nunca, mas nunca entre na sala!

- Por quê?

- Você não vai querer saber... ah, eu já ia me esquecendo. Você faltou às aulas e perdeu uma prova. O Kakashi-sensei disse que vai te dar uma chance. Mas só dessa vez.

- Que chance?

- Ele passou um trabalho pra você entregar até amanhã. Está com o Tobi. É um pouco complexo, mas acho que dá tempo de fazer.

- EU ADORO ESSE FILME, UN!

- TOBI TAMBÉM! APAGA A LUZ!

- Hunf. Vou ter que ficar aqui sozinho com eles. –Sasuke fez uma cara feia ao dizer 'eles'. –E fazendo trabalho ainda.

- Você não espera que eu diga: 'ah, irmãozinho querido... eu fico aqui com você te fazendo companhia. Quer assistir filme comigo?'. Sai fora!

- Como você é legal, Itachi. A última coisa que eu quero nessa vida é ficar perto de você. Obrigado por fazer isso por mim.

- ESSA PARTE É A MAIS LEGAL!!

- ESSA MULHER DE COSTAS PARECE O ITACHI! HAHA

- SIM! É IGUAL! HAHAH

- Por que você ta rindo, Sasuke? Eu só estou deixando eles dois com você, por que você tem menos paciência que eu. Traduzindo: quando eu voltar, um deles não estará mais nesse mundo. Espero que tenha entendido o recado.

- ESSE CARA AÍ É MAIS ESTRANHO QUE O SASUKE!

- MUUIITO MAIS ESTRANHO! MUIITOO!

- Eu entendi o recado. –Sasuke disse com ar assassino. -Vamos fazer um acordo, Itachi. Eu mato um e você mata o outro.

- Desde quando você pensa tanto assim? Ok. Acordo feito. Agora eu vou indo. Boa sorte, otouto.

Capítulo 5: ANTECEDENTES

Itachi fora para a casa de Naruto. Tinha passado o dia inteiro com os amigos e um pouco no hospital com o irmão, já que Naruto estava com uma crise de preguiça aguda e nem saía mais de casa. Então estava precisando muito ver o loiro. E foi o que ele fez aquela noite. Mas, a situação saiu um pouquinho de controle...

Itachi estava sentado no sofá da sala escura, e Naruto sentado no seu colo, com uma perna de cada lado da cintura do mais velho. Um beijo quente e cheio de desejo se formava entre os dois. As mãos do menor acariciando os cabelos negros, e as mãos do Uchiha deslizando delicadamente por todo o corpo do loiro, provocando arrepios. A excitação já se mostrava presente, ainda mais em Naruto que tentava com todas as forças conter seus gemidos. Itachi conseguia fazê-lo queimar de prazer. Um prazer gritante.

O mais velho deitou o loiro no sofá enquanto distribuía beijos e mordidas no pescoço deste. Deitou-se sobre Naruto, pressionando o baixo-ventre de ambos, arrancando um gemido longo do loiro. Naruto mal podia se conter, estava ofegante ansiava por todas aquelas sensações. Itachi foi escorregando uma das mãos para dentro da blusa do loiro.

- Itachi... hm –Naruto gemeu baixinho. Em resposta a isso, o Uchiha foi deslizando a mão pela barriga do loiro, até encontrar o cós da calça. Ao abrir o botão da mesma, escutaram um som... A campainha.

- Que merda. –O loiro em protesto resmungou para si mesmo, fazendo um bico enorme. Itachi saiu de cima do menor, que fechou a calça e se dirigiu até a porta. Ao abri-la...

- Gaara...!

- Você esqueceu o seu... Itachi?! –O olhar do ruivo encontrou o do moreno.

- Oi. –Itachi foi até a porta, próximo ao loiro. Era visível a roupa desalinhada e os cabelos um pouco desordenados. Naruto estava totalmente sem graça.

- O q-

- Já estou de saída. A gente conversa outra hora. Até amanha, Naruto. –Disse dando um sorriso para o loiro. –Tchau, Gaara. –E saiu. Foi o melhor que fez. Gaara sabia que Itachi passou tardes anteriores ali com o amigo. Mas, não esperava que a relação tivesse evoluído assim.

- Er... entra aí... –Naruto disse dando espaço para o ruivo entrar no apartamento. Quando Gaara entrou, o loiro fechou a porta, totalmente constrangido.

- Me diz, Naruto. O quão longe vocês foram?

- Hã? –Naruto corou muito ao ouvir isso.

- Não se faça de desentendido. Dá pra ver o seu estado. E o estado do Itachi quando ele saiu daqui.

- Ah... não é o que você está pensando... –O loiro estava morrendo de vergonha.

- Não, imagina.

- A gente não fez nada! Juro 'ttebayo!

- Não fizeram porque eu atrapalhei. Isso hoje. Vai saber o que vocês estavam fazendo nos outros dias...

- Nãão. A gente não fez nada, nem hoje e nem nunca! É sério! Nada mesmo! Só avançamos um pouquinho hoje. –Corou mais. -Qual é, Gaara?! Vai ficar aí me olhando com essa cara feia, ou vai me dizer logo o que você quer?

- Ok. Você esqueceu seu celular na minha casa. –Disse entregando o celular para o amigo. –Essa porra não pára de apitar, de cinco em cinco minutos uma ligação nova ou uma mensagem. Estava começando a me irritar e pensei em devolver logo pra você. Pode ser alguma ligação importante.

- Ah, obrigado. –Disse coçando a cabeça. –Eu tinha esquecido completamente dele.

- Eu até imagino o porquê. –O ruivo falou levantando uma sobrancelha. –Boa noite, cara. –Disse dando um soco leve no ombro do amigo e saiu do apartamento. Naruto era muito ingênuo mesmo.

- Boa noite 'ttebayo! –O loiro disse enquanto fechava a porta.

Quando o ruivo saiu, Naruto pegou o celular para ver as tais ligações... Uma do Sai às três horas da tarde, já fazia muito tempo... depois duas da Sakura às cinco, uma mensagem do Kiba dizendo para o loiro parar de ser folgado e ir para a aula, outra do Neji dizendo algo sobre a festa, mais um número desconhecido e dez ligações do seu pai nos últimos minutos.

- PAAI! –Naruto gritou quando viu que as ligações perdidas eram de Minato. Retornou, mas o pai não atendera. –Mas que merda, merda, merda. Mil vezes merda! –Parou de reclamar quando recebeu uma mensagem de Itachi.

Desculpe se te causei problemas. Nos vemos amanhã no mesmo horário?

Com certeza. Foi o que o loiro pensou. Por que Itachi tinha que ser tão gentil assim? Tão... especial? Por que Naruto sempre se sentia tão bem, tão seguro, tão feliz quando estava perto do moreno? Por que se rendia tão fácil? Onde é que ele estava querendo chegar? Difícil de responder.

**oooo**

- Oi, bobão. –Deidara disse enquanto trancava a porta do apartamento.

- Onde você estava? –Sasori encontrava-se deitado no sofá assistindo um filme na sala escura.

- No Tobi, un.

- Hoje antes de dormir me lembre de trancar a porta da sacada.

- Por quê?

- Você não se lembra?

- Do que?

- Ontem às três da manhã...

- Do que você está falando, Sasori?

- Eu escutei um infeliz na sacada cantando/falando, às três da manhã. Fui ver e era você.

- Cala boca, un. Pra que eu iria querer fazer isso?

- Sério. Eu perguntei o que você estava fazendo e você disse 'nada'. E voltou pro seu quarto.

- Não lembro disso.

- Mas você fez, Deidara.

- Não fiz!

- Você não se lembra porque deve ser sonâmbulo.

- Eu já fiz isso outras vezes?

- Sei lá. Eu não vou ficar acordando pra ver o que você está fazendo de madrugada. Do jeito que você é, posso estar correndo perigo.

- Você está falando sério mesmo? Por que se for...

- Sério.

- E agora? Vai me trancar num quarto?

- Você podia ter se jogado da sacada. Ou tentado me matar. Ou pior: tentado me assediar. Você não é uma pessoa muito normal. Achei uma idéia boa te trancar.

- Agora me diga: pra que é que eu iria te assediar? Tanta gente mais interessante no mundo e você acha que eu iria abusar de você? Nunca, un!

- Só tranca a sacada, ok? Boa noite, idiota. –Sasori disse enquanto se dirigia ao quarto.

- Durma mal, otário.

**oooo**

- Ainda está acordado, Sasuke? –Itachi chegou em casa e encontrou o irmão na sala fazendo o trabalho.

- Preciso terminar isso. –Sasuke respondeu sem nem olhar para o irmão. Estava separando algumas folhas.

- O Tobi me disse que ia te ajudar. Cadê ele? –Itachi disse sentando-se na mesa na qual Sasuke estava.

- Ele estava me ajudando a fazer. Mas ele foi levar o Deidara para casa há algum tempo.

- Falta muito? –Itachi falou enquanto pegava alguns papéis para analisar o conteúdo.

- Um pouco...

- Quer ajuda?

- O que? –O Uchiha menor se surpreendeu com a pegunta.

- Perguntei se você-quer-ajuda. –Itachi respondeu indiferente e passou a folhear um dos livros. –Eu sei que é o Tobi quem tem um QI meio acima do normal, mas você faz o mesmo curso que eu. E eu estou dois anos à frente. Ou seja, eu posso te ajudar.

- Você está estranho desde que voltou pra casa.

- Quer ou não?

- Óbvio que sim.

- Então, agora são... –Itachi olhou as horas no celular – Dez e meia. Vai dar tempo de terminar. Eu faço essa parte... - Disse puxando uma folha com uma lista de exercícios - E você continua essa que está fazendo.

- Eu não estou conseguindo terminar.

- Mas essa é a parte mais fácil!

- Eu não fui à aula. Então eu perdi a explicação!

Itachi suspirou.

- Eu explico. É fácil.

- Ta.

- O QUE?! –Tobi havia escutado o final da conversa.

- Que horas você chegou, Tobi?

- Agora! Tobi quer registrar esse momento... Foi tão lindo! O QUE FIZERAM COM VOCÊS?!

- Nada comparado com o que eu vou fazer se você continuar gritando.

- Sasuke está emanando uma aura negra, tá sentindo Tobi?

- Ei, Itachi... Eu tinha escolhido o Tobi pra matar. –Sasuke cochicou para o irmão ao lado.

- Que coincidência, eu também.

- Oi?! Er... então... Tobi está indo tomar banho e dormir! Boa noiteee!

Dia seguinte, pela manhã...

- Bom dia!

- Bom dia...

- ...! Eeeh?! Por que vocês estão sentados em cima do Tobi?! Ta pesado, saiam daíí!

- Não...

- Deixa o Tobi sair! Tobi não consegue respirar!

- Prove do seu próprio veneno, primo tolo.

- Não precisa ser tão dramático, Itachi.

- Foi mal, Sasuke. –Itachi disse saindo de cima de Tobi. Sasuke imitou o gesto.

- Vieram dar bom dia exclusivo pro Tobi? Tobi sabia! Vocês se amam e amam o Tobi também. heh.

- Não é isso. –Começou Sasuke. –Eu só vim dizer que não é pra você esquecer de entregar meu trabalho pro Kakashi-sensei, já que o Itachi não tem aula com ele hoje.

- E mesmo se tivesse eu não iria entregar. –Itachi provocou. –E eu só vim até aqui porque eu não tinha nada pra fazer.

- Por que você não vai pra aula, primooo?

- Ta falando com quem, Tobi? –Itachi perguntou.

- Com o mais fofinho!

- ... –Sasuke olhou para Itachi.

- ... –Itachi olhou para Sasuke. Tédio.

- Com o Sasuke, dãã. –Tobi disse como se fosse a coisa mais obvia do mundo.

- Eu não sei se fico com medo ou com raiva. –Sasuke fez cara de desgosto. Itachi apenas riu. –Por que eu não estou me sentindo bem ainda, Tobi.

- Sabe o qual a solução pra isso, Sasuke? –Pediu o primo com uma expressão marota no rosto.

- Qual?

- Um abraço em família!! –Tobi pulou e abraçou os dois primos juntos esmagadoramente.

- Não, Tobi. Viadagem essa hora da manhã não! –Itachi disse se soltando do primo.

- Eu vou tomar café. –Sasuke saiu do quarto.

- Eu também. Levanta daí se não você vai se atrasar.

- Sim, senhor Itachi.

Café da manhã...

- Ai, porra! Me queimei.

- Que burro.

- Cala a boca.

- Vai lá, Sasuke.

- Vai você.

- Não. Vai você.

- Você.

- Não. Você.

- Que merda. –Sasuke, contrariado, levantou para atender o interfone. –Que é? –Atendeu bravo.

- Correio.

- Espera aí. –O Uchiha menor foi buscar as correspondências enquanto o folgado do irmão tomava café.

- Alguma coisa pra mim? –Perguntou Itachi.

- Sei lá. –Sasuke respondeu enquanto entrava na cozinha.

- Olha aí.

- Hm... deixa eu ver... conta... conta... conta também... e uma, duas, três... oito, nove... hm... doze cartas pro Tobi. Uma a mais do que da última vez.

- Será que as fãs do Tobi não sabem que agora existe correiro eletrônico? Msn, orkut e a puta que pariu?

- Sabem sim. E eu não sei se ele consegue responder a todas.

- To começando a entender o negócio. O Tobi é do tipo que come quieto.

- Será?

- Ei, Sasuke. Vamos ler uma dessas cartas? Eu sempre quis fazer isso!

- Isso é invasão de privacidade. E EU sei que faz bem o teu tipinho fazer isso. Hunf.

- Só uma vez não vai matar ninguém...

- Se fosse só UMA vez, né Itachi...

- Mas é UMA vez tua. Minha não conta...

- Hunf. Mas só UMA então.

- Eu sabia que você ia concordar. Trás aqui.

Sasuke foi até a mesa e sentou-se ao lado do irmão. Começaram a ler as tais cartas em quanto Tobi não chegava.

- E se ele descobrir?

- Eu te amo desde a primeira vez que te vi... –Itachi leu tentando imitar a voz de uma menina chiliquenta. Sasuke teve vontade de rir, mas se conteve. –Se ele souber você acha que ele vai fazer o que com a gente?

- Sei lá.

- Eu sei. Ele vai fazer o que a gente menos quer: abraço grátis.

- Tch. Vale a pena mesmo?

- ... e eu não consigo te esquecer... blábláblá. Vale! Ele vai dizer algo como 'vocês se preocupam com a vida do Tobi, dá um abraço vai! Eu sou um bombeiro e gosto de segurar na mangueira do Deidara! Heh. Vamos pra moita, por favooor Sasukeeee!' –Itachi disse isso sacudindo Sasuke pelos ombros, para a encenação ser perfeita.

- Haha ficou igual!

- Hahaha a parte da mangueira é o que mais faz sentido. Hã hã. Pegou?

- O Tobi não perde tempo.

- Também né, primo de quem? –Itachi disse com um ar de orgulho, como se dissesse 'eu sou foda e ele segue meu exemplo'.

- Meu! –Sasuke disse com um sorriso de canto.

- Não!

Os dois riram juntos. De repente pararam de rir. Aquilo estava ficando estranho. Desde quando eram tão amigos? Itachi voltou a ler a carta imitando uma moça fresca.

- Você se lembra daquele dia no laboratório de química que a gente... Puta que pariu! Quantas meninas será que o Tobi já agarrou só esse mês?

- Esconde, rápido. Ele ta vindo.

Itachi jogou as cartas de baixo da mesa e Tobi entrou na cozinha.

- OI! BOM DIA! Por que vocês dois tão com essa cara? Oi?

**oooo**

O dia passou rápido. Sasuke não fora para aula, não estava com motivação para isso. De manhã cedo ficou em casa estudando ou fazendo qualquer outra coisa para ocupar a mente. Do contrário estaria pensando sobre como falar com Naruto.

Na parte da tarde Deidara, Hidan e Kakuzu resolveram aparecer por lá para fazer zona junto com o Tobi e Itachi. Infelizmente a tarde de paz de Sasuke se esvairou. Eles eram muito divertidos. Tinham energia 24 horas por dia para atrapalhar a paz dos outros. E além disso, Itachi ficou no pé de Sasuke o dia inteiro. Sabe aquele irmão chato que não tem nada pra fazer numa quinta feira tediosa? O único alvo disponível era o irmão mais novo. E assim seguiu-se o dia inteiro até finalmente chegar à noite. Kakuzu e Hidan foram embora. Sasori nem tinha dado as caras o dia inteiro. Deidara e Tobi desapareceram. E Itachi saiu, com certeza para ver Naruto. E talvez terminar aquilo que tinha começado.

Quando Sasuke se viu sozinho em casa, agradeceu em silêncio pela paz. Tudo que queria fazer agora era dormir.

* * *

Semi lemon rápido aí. Itachi e Sasuke como bons irmãos. Itachi e Naruto esquentando a relação. Sasuke e Naruto na festa do próximo capítulo. O que ser isso?

Sasuke dormindo enquanto Itachi tá passando a vara no naru-chan. ou não.

Digitei isso tudo muito rápido. Se tiver erros me desculpa. Sabe, to estudando demais e meu cérebro já ta muito lezado, coitado. E o horário também ajuda. Já estou vesga aqui na frente do pc.

Mal tenho tempo pra ler fic, quem dirá escrever. Por isso ocorreu tudo muito rápido nesse capitulo. Mais alguma coisa? Não, então eu vou dormir u.ú e que linda páscoa vai ser essa? estudando? sim...

Reviews

**- romanisama**: louca, é no jogo que tu fica por cima! No jogo! Agora eu fiquei imaginando uma pessoa por cima da outra jogando play SHFIUAOFHASH /não saiu coisa boa/ vééi, é bem complicado te explicar como é jogo, mas você fica por cima das plataforma pra pular para a próxima, entende? É um jogo tri-velho e não faço a idéia do nome. Não sou boa com nomes... mas tem um que eu não vou esquecer... guitar hero UISFHIASHIASHSUI fiquei com tendinite jogando essa porra /foi terrível/¬¬ pelo menos eu zerei \o/ que bom que gostou do cap, continue acompanhando!

**Kanya**: sobre a parte do 'por cima jogando' leia a explicação acima HIUSHUOSAH confundi todo mundo, será? o.o uma semi-suruba começou hoje. Ah, safadinha... eu sabia que você gostava de uma suruba! Eu gostei da idéia de fazer Gaara/Sai. Nada definitivo ainda, mas eu aceito idéias! Uma fã/abraça esmagadoramente kanya-chan/ kyaa adoro! \o/

**yeahrebecca**: véio, ri demais com teu comentário. Te juro: sou muito mais branca que o Sai. E eu tinha anemia ¬¬ JSFUIHASIU ok, mas voltando... eu nem sei com quem o naruto vai ficar, mas se o Itachi sobrar... é uma boa idéia socar ele no Sai, já que o branquelo ta solterão... e todo mundo curte uma sacanagenzinha. O Tobi vai ter que pegar alguém (prox cap quem sabe hohoho). Cara, to rindo demais com essa música. Sério CHOREI! Você não bate bem das idéia HISAOFHOASFHAS eu já desconfiava antes, mas depois dessa eu tive certeza! Escreva mais livros assim, adoro tuas reviews.

**Youko Estressada**: Tobi ta fofo mesmo n.n eu já tive anemia uma vez...porque eu não me alimentava direito (não come carne e não sabia substituir alimentos) mas nem é tão ruim assim... hoje tudo a base de soja e eu sou feliz, mas voltando a fic... continue acompanhando... não me deixe pai! \o/

**Camis**: admitiu! Você curte uns momento caliente! HUISAFHIAS agora com dois Ménage à trois... /pensando/ iria ser legal fazer... /sangrando/ o negocio é ver três home se agarrando duma vez! Ou seis! Ou quantos você quiser! Ok. Parei. Curti a idéia de deixá-los com quem sobrar... então, ano passado eu fiz vestibular bem de boa... encarei até a matemática /que é meu pior pesadelo/ e atingi a nota de corte, menos na redação. Por que eu zerei a maldita. Depois disso eu fiz uma conta no ff e passei a fazer cursinho. Obrigada! Tomara que sim! E... continue acompanhando a fic \o/

**Aluada Ninfadora**: que bom que está gostando da fic! Eu também adoro o Gaara. Ele vai ter uma participação maior, mas não agora. E também... se o naruto não fosse uma porta iria perder a graça. Espero que continue gostando!

**uchiha ju**: que bom que gostou! uma nova leitora/abraça/ obrigada pela dica de casais /anotando/ e eu ODEIO Sai/Saku /vomita/ FIUOASFH obrigada!

**- ripa s3**: véi, quando eu terminei de ler sua review eu pensei: 'me identifiquei com essa louca' ISUAFHASFH então sobre a festa... só no próximo capitulo que já está prontinho \o e eu adoro review grande, ok? \o/

**Yuki Shinomori**: que bom que está gostou! sim esse tripé é muy louco! E eu amo uchihacest... é uma possibilidade... espero que continue lendo! \o

Cara, deixem reviews! Mesmo que seja pra falar 'tá uma merda essa fic, sua analfabeta'. Reviews SEMPRE dão uma inspiração a mais! Não custa nada n.n

HAPPY EASTER!


	6. Diferente

Nota: Itálico - Flashback

* * *

_Do quarto semi-escuro podia sentir-se uma brisa leve adentrar pela janela. A janela, grande e completamente aberta, permitia a visão de um céu repleto de estrelas e de uma lua grande com um brilho intenso, que iluminava parte do cômodo. Um clima muito agradável que transmitia uma paz absurdamente incrível._

_Podia ouvir-se duas respirações descompassadas. Era quase possível se ouvir dois corações tentando recuperar o ritmo. Os corpos ainda colados e quentes encaixavam-se perfeitamente. Pareciam ter sido feitos um para o outro._

_As respirações agora normalizadas, os corpos separados, mas deitados um ao lado do outro na cama espaçosa. A brisa acariciava o corpo nu de ambos. Abraçaram-se._

_- Eu amo essa vista... Amo esse céu. –Disse apontando para a janela._

_- Eu amo você._

_Os dois se olharam... sorriram... se beijaram. Um beijo doce, calmo. Não era preciso muitas palavras._

_O primeiro sentou-se na cama. 'Eu amo você'. Sua expressão sorridente logo mudara pra dor. Ouvir isso, de certa forma, machucava-o. Lembrou-se de algo ruim._

_- O que foi? –O outro perguntou também se sentando ao lado do companheiro, e brincando com a correntinha presa no pescoço deste. _

_Aquela expressão o deixara assustado. Depois de minutos de silêncio a pergunta foi respondida._

_- Não é nada! –Disse sorrindo bobamente enquanto fitava o moreno preocupado ao seu lado._

_- Fica comigo mais um pouco então. – O moreno disse puxando de leve a correntinha, trazendo o outro mais para perto, aproximando os rostos e selando os lábios. Mais um beijo cheio de significados. Separaram-se. Sorriram. O loiro novamente fitou o céu._

_- Você prefere esse céu a mim, não é?_

_- Hahaha. –O loiro voltou a fitar o moreno, rindo. Parou de rir, ficando em silêncio alguns minutos enquanto admirava o céu. –Ele me lembra você. E não importa onde eu estiver, toda a vez que eu olhar para o céu, é você quem eu vou ver. –Viu uma luz riscando finamente o céu. - Ah! Olha! Uma estrela cadente. Rápido. Faz um pedido! –Fechou os olhos e cruzou os dedos, numa expressão marota._

_- Você estava sério até agora, não entendo essa mudança de humor repentina. E não é uma estrela cadente. Estrelas cadentes não existem. Aquilo é um meteoróide. E eles têm luz própria, é um fenômeno q-_

_- Cala essa boca! Existem sim! Faz o pedido logo!_

_- Não existem. E meteoros, ou estrelas cadentes como você chama, não realizam desejos._

_- Realizam sim! Faz! Por favooor._

_- Precisa mesmo? –O moreno sabia que não teria fim, a não ser que fizesse o que o outro lhe pedia._

_- Claro. Eu já fiz o meu!_

_- Hm. Ok. –O moreno, contrariado, fechou os olhos e mentalizou seu pedido. Desejou com todas as forças do mundo. Nem sabia por que, mas fez. –Er... Pronto._

_- O que você pediu?_

_- Não vou dizer. E nem pense em insistir. –O moreno adiantou-se. Deitou e se cobriu. Sabia que o outro ia insistir mais._

_- Mas eu quero saber! Me diz! –Jogou o próprio corpo em cima do moreno. - Fa-laa._

_- Estou dormindo..._

_- Teme! Não me ignora 'ttebayo!_

_- Dobe. Cala a boca. Você fala demais._

Capítulo 6: Diferente

A semana passou rápido, sexta-feira finalmente tinha chegado. Sasuke já estava bem melhor e retornara para casa. Este já tinha disposição suficiente para expulsar Tobi do quarto todas as manhãs e para agüentar um irmão _muito_ sarna.

- SASUKEE! –O Uchiha menor ouviu seu nome ecoar por toda a casa, naquela bela manhã de sexta-feira. –Trás uma toalha! Rápidooo! (n/a: quem nunca gritou isso pro irmão? u.ú)- Por que Itachi sempre esquecia de levar a toalha quando ia tomar banho?

Lá se foi Sasuke com a toalha nas mãos. Bateu na porta. Não queria entrar sem bater, vai que ele via algo que não queria ver... A porta foi aberta. MERDA.

- Ah! Visão do inferno! –Sasuke jogou a toalha no irmão. –Cobre _isso_ logo. Hunf.

- Me ver pelado é tão ruim assim, otouto? Me dá um abraço, vai. –Itachi disse abrindo os braços.

- Prefiro morrer. –Sasuke fechou a porta do banheiro. Tobi, com uma cara de sono, assistia tudo do corredor.

- Por queeee você só quer abraçar ele, Itachiii? –Tobi pediu com a voz chorosa.

- Morra, Tobi. Isso foi muito gay. Vocês dois são muito gays. Não se aproximem de mim. Urgh. –Sasuke foi indo em direção ao quarto totalmente arrependido de ter acordado aquela manhã. (n/a: irônico, não?)

- Viu... ele já ta melhor. - Itachi disse saindo do banheiro com a toalha enrolada na cintura. –Não sei nem por que ele está faltando na aula hoje.

- Deixa ele. Você parece uma mãe falando... Hei, primo? Vamos naquele bar novo?

- Bar novo? Quando? Onde? –Itachi ficou interessado, afinal... Sexta-feira...

- Hoje à noite. O Dei que sabe. Ele chamou a gente!

- _O 'Dei?_' Hm. Vamos ter que deixar o morto-vivo aqui sozinho então... se ele morrer n-

- Ele não vai ficar sozinho! Ele tem uma festa pra ir hoje à noite. –Tobi adiantou-se.

- Ele está doente pra faltar na aula, mas pra ir na f-

- Você parece uma velha falando agora, un.

- De onde você surgiu, Deidara?

Silêncio.

**oooo**

- Eu não quero ir pra aulaaa! –Naruto berrava enquanto os amigos o puxavam pela perna. – Essa cama ta boa demaaais. Solta, por favooor.

- Seu inútil, só foi pra aula um dia nessa semana. Levanta. Você não está mais doente.

- Acho melhor a gente desistir, Gaara. –Sai disse soltando uma perna do loiro. – A gente já tentou a semana inteira.

- Te amo, Sai! Muito mesmo! –Naruto disse ajeitando-se melhor na cama.

- Sai... O Naruto tá mais vadio que o normal... a gente precisava dar um jeito nisso. –Gaara soltou a outra perna.

- Hoje a noite é a minha festa! Eu preciso ter energias 'ttebayo! –Naruto disse cobrindo-se. -Nada melhor do que uma boa cama...

Os dois amigos só se olharam. Melhor não discutir com o loirinho. Ele sabia contornar a situação, mesmo que de um jeito infantil e usando a desculpa mais esfarrapada. E _nada_ convincente. A verdade era que Naruto estava com medo de encontrar Sasuke, caso fosse à aula. Ficar em casa pensando era o melhor que faria. Mesmo que fosse para ficar lembrando de três anos atrás...

Mas... e Itachi? ah... este fizera visitas as diárias a um certo 'doente' folgado. E que visitas!

- Desisto. –Disse Gaara saindo do quarto.

- Você é muito chato 'ttebayo! É muito ruim ser acordado por vocês!

- Devia ter pensado nisso antes de nos dar uma cópia da chave do seu apartamento. Tchau. Qualquer coisa nos ligue. O almoço é no Gaara hoje.

- Quando vocês chegarem, me chamem! Boa noiteee!

**oooo**

- De onde você surgiu, Deidara? –Itachi perguntou olhando de Deidara para Tobi. Até já tinha formulado algumas hipóteses sobre a situação: Deidara... só de calças... sem camisa... com uma cara de sono... na casa deles... bem cedo. Só podia ser...

- Heheh. Então, un...

O ambiente foi tomado por outro som.

- O telefone tá tocandooo! Atende, primo! Vem comigo, Dei! –Tobi puxou o loiro pela mão, indo rapidamente pra longe de Itachi. A este último, só restou ir atender. Encaminhou-se até o próprio quarto onde se encontrava o telefone.

- Alô. –Itachi atendeu com a maior preguiça do mundo.

- _Oi, Itachi. É o Gaara. Passa pro Sasuke._

- Não.

- _É sério._

- Fala comigo. Sou mais bonito, mais legal e mais inteligente. E saudável também.

- _Esse seu complexo de superioridade me irrita, cara._

- Eu sei, por isso faço de propósi- TÚTÚTÚ –Tem menos senso de humor que o Sasuke. –Resmungou enquanto desligava o telefone - SASUKEE!

Silêncio.

- Ô SASUKEE!

Silêncio.

- PUTA QUE PARIU, SASUKEE!

- Você poderia não gritar, idiota? –Sasuke entrou no quarto do irmão, chutando a porta.

- Você é surdo ou só se faz?

- Hunf. Fala logo.

- Não quero mais falar.

- O que? Me chamou aqui pra nada?

- Não-quero-mais-falar. –Itachi praticamente soletrou. Recebeu um olhar mortal. Sasuke partiu pra porrada. Por que esse babaca sempre soletrava tudo?

- Então eu vou ter que te obrigar. –O menor estava quase em cima do Uchiha mais velho quando este resolveu tirar a toalha. De novo. MERDA!

**oooo**

Gaara e Sai estavam esperando a aula começar. _Conversavam_ no pátio da faculdade.

- Não me interessa o que você acha, Sai.

- Pára pra pensar um pouco, Gaara. Não dá simplesmen-

- Nós já conversamos sobre isso. Eu não quero mais saber. Se você não quiser fazer o problema é teu.

- Você está sendo egoísta. E precipitado. –Sai simplesmente não entendia o amigo.

- E você está sendo idiota. –Gaara virou as costas e caminhou na direção oposta. Sai apenas ficou olhando ele se afastar.

Como Gaara podia ser tão teimoso, tão cabeça dura? Criar caso por pouca coisa? Ta... Nem tão pouca assim.

- Bom dia, Sai.

- Olá, Sakura. Ino. –Sai sorriu falsamente. – Tudo pronto para a festa?

- Hoje à tarde o Kiba e o Lee vão me ajudar com as últimas lá em casa. Com o som e a bebida. De resto está tudo pronto. –Ino disse sorrindo.

- Vai ser muito legal! Eu estou muito ansiosa. Dessa vez o Naruto não vai escapar de mim! –Gritou a rosada empolgada. Ao ouvir isso Sai teve um mau pressentimento.

**oooo**

- Kakuzu, você viu o Deidara? –A expressão de Sasori era um misto de preocupação com raiva. –Aquele tronco sempre desaparece na hora errada.

- Não. Eu pensei que ele estivesse com você. _'Tronco?'_

- Eu vi. Ele estava com o Tobi agora pouco ali na lanchonete. –Hidan disse apontando para a lanchonete que ficava do lado de fora da faculdade.

- Por quê? Aconteceu alguma coisa? –Pediu Kakuzu.

- Não, mas vai acontecer. Preparem-se para ter um amigo morto.

- Coitado do Deidara... você apela às vezes, Sasori. Hahaha.

- Eu tenho vários motivos para matá-lo, Hidan.

- Eu também. –Disse Hidan. –Só que pro Kakuzu eu tenho o dobro.

- É recíproco então. –Kakuzu encarou o amigo. - O que a loira fez dessa vez?

- Só vou citar alguns dos últimos quatro dias. Ele quebrou o elevador, esqueceu de pegar um livro meu e não dormiu em casa. Não sei do paradeiro desse acéfalo desde ontem.

- Hahaha, o Deidara é foda. –Riu Hidan. –Deve ter saído agarrar umas meninas por aí.

- Vocês viram o Tobi? –Itachi pediu quando chegou ao grupo de amigos.

- Tava com o Deidara na lanchonete. Ele não veio com você, Itachi?

- Não, ele veio com o Deidara.

- Onde eles estavam antes disso? –Pediu Sasori quase tendo um ataque de fúria ali.

- Lá em casa. O Deidara dormiu lá. Você não sabia disso, Sasori?

- Não! Se aquele otário não tivesse enfiado o celular no cu, eu iria saber onde ele estava! Mas que porra é essa que ta acontecendo?

- Foi mal, cara. Não tenho a resposta pra essa pergunta educada.

- Ah, mas dá pra supor que eles têm um caso. –Kakuzu disse com certa malícia.

- Tobi, o fruto proibido. Hahaha - Hidan riu, seguido de Kakuzu. Itachi também riu.

- Não entendi. –Disse Sasori.

- Você é tapado ou o quê? Mais da metade das garotas aqui do colégio sofrem de amores pelo bombeiro.

- É? Não sei o que elas viram nele... –Sasori disse revirando os olhos.

- Vamos pedir pro Deidara então. –Itachi provocou. Era o único que sabia a verdade sobre Sasori, mas... não quis perder a oportunidade de ver o amigo com ciúmes.

- Tch. Calem a boca, vamos pra aula. –Sasori foi indo para sua sala escutando os amigos, que vinham logo atrás, comentarem sobre o novo suposto casal.

- Já pensou quando essas meninas souberem? –Kakuzu pediu malicioso.

- Ataque fangirl. –Disse Itachi rindo.

- O Deidara vai morrer. Nem precisa se esforçar para matá-lo, Sasori! –Hidan aumentou o tom de voz para provocar mais o ruivo. –Elas farão isso por você.

**oooo**

O dia passou muito rápido. Sasuke não fora para a aula. Naruto também não. Gaara conseguiu conversar melhor com o Sasuke sobre a festa. Na verdade, sobre Naruto. Mas isso pelo telefone. Obviamente não mencionara nada sobre Itachi ainda, pois Sai não deixou.

Deidara ao chegar à faculdade teve que bolar um plano de fuga, obviamente com a ajuda de Tobi. A cara de Sasori não estava muito feliz naquela manhã. Esquecera o livro do ruivo aquele dia, já havia escapado com desculpas nos outros dias, mas hoje parecia que não ia funcionar, e ainda não dormira em casa noite passada. Por isso preferiu não assistir aula, queria sobreviver. Pelo menos nessa sexta feira. Hidan, Kakuzu e Sasori foram chamados por Itachi para aquele bar à noite. Resolveram que iriam todos juntos, pois o local era meio longe.

Gaara simplesmente sumiu do mapa. Não foi visto o dia inteiro. Naruto e Sai almoçaram juntos no apartamento de Sai. Este confiscou o celular de Naruto para que não recebesse ligações de Itachi. Era melhor que o Uchiha nem ficasse sabendo da festa.

Era melhor também esperar Gaara chegar para conversar calmamente sobre isso com ele.

Os amigos de Naruto já tinham organizado toda a festa. A lista de convidados já estava completa. Chamaram apenas os amigos mais chegados. Com bebidas e mais bebidas. Tudo bem planejado.

**oooo**

Fim de tarde...

Itachi precisava falar com Tobi, então foi andando até o quarto do primo. Mas ao chegar lá se deparou com uma cena um tanto quanto... curiosa.

- Sasuke, o que você está fazendo aí?

- Shhh! –Sasuke fez sinal pro irmão calar-se. O mais novo estava com o ouvido colado na porta do quarto do primo.

- Está ouvindo a conversa do casal? Quando eu digo 'conversa', irmãozinho... é outra coisa... você entende não é?

- SHHH!

- E depois eu que invado a privacidade dos outros...

- Vem escutar isso. –Sasuke falou baixinho. O irmão mais velho obedeceu. Colou o ouvido na porta, ao lado do irmão mais novo. Se olharam. Era meio bizarro.

_Por que só o teu sobe, un?_

_- Tá subindo disparado. Heh._

_- Não é justo, Tobi. O teu tá bem maior!_

- Itachi, é o que eu to pensando? –Sasuke fez cara de medo.

_- Então vamos fazer assim... vamos trocar?_

_- Trocar?_

_- É. Tobi pega o teu e você pega o do Tobi._

- Provavelmente.

_- Trocar assim... nessa altura do campeonato?_

_- Ééé. Me passa o teu logo._

Itachi abriu a porta sem aviso prévio. Sasuke quase caiu no chão do quarto.

- Bú!

- AH! –Tobi gritou. –Avisa quando for entrar, Itachiii!

- Filho da puta! Quase fui com a cara no chão!

- O que vocês querem, un?

- Sobre o que vocês estavam falando quando disseram a palavra 'subindo'? –Sasuke não hesitou em perguntar de imediato. Precisava sanar suas duvidas enquanto era tempo.

- Placar. O do Tobi está muito maior. Por quê?

- E sobre o... 'me dá o teu que eu te dou o meu'?

- Controle do play.

- Play station? Vocês só sabem jogar essa merda? –Itachi estava decepcionado. Até parece que queria presenciar algo mais.

- Claro. Isso é coisa de gente inteligente, un!

- Ah... TOTALMENTE! –Sasuke foi irônico.

- Isso mesmo. Totalmente. Estamos desenvolvendo nossa atividade sináptica. –Tobi respondeu feliz.

- O quê? –Itachi fez cara de quem bateu com força o dedo mindinho no pé da cama, num dia de inverno. Não é exagero.

- Planejamento, raciocínio, paciência e disciplina. É isso que você precisa para conseguir um bom jogo. –Tobi disse como se fosse a coisa mais óbvia do mundo.

- No meu caso isso e mais o Tobi, un!

- Tobi você poderia falar nossa língua? Ou melhor... –Itachi abraçou Sasuke com força. –Você poderia parar de tirar a inocência do MEU otouto? Sasuke, esquece isso tudo que você ouviu, você ainda é muito jovem pra entender esse tipo de coisa. –Itachi estava encenando uma mãe desesperada. –As pessoas vêm da cegonha, tá? Não tente imaginar nada do que o Deidara te disse anos atrás. É mentira! É men-ti-ra!

- Itachi me solta! E cala a porra da boca!

- Olha o que você fez, Deidara! Você criou um monstro! –Itachi esmagava mais o irmão.

- Tobi, eu não entendo o que está acontecendo, un.

- Tobi acha que devíamos dar um abraço em equipe. Heh.

**oooo**

- Você ta estranho, Sai. Aconteceu alguma coisa?

- Não. Acho que você está vendo coisas, Naruto.

- Hm. Cadê o Gaara? Ele sumiu o dia inteiro 'ttebayo! Já está anoitecendo...

- Não sei. Daqui a pouco ele aparece.

- Só espero que ele vá à minha festa. Ah! Eu perdi meu celular! E agora, Saaai? –O loiro procurava nos bolsos. –Eu não deixei aqui na sua casa, Sai?

- Ele vai. Ah... Não sei... Depois eu te ajudo a procurar. –Sai sentiu-se mal por mentir. –Naruto, que tal você ir pra casa tomar banho, daqui a pouco temos que ir na Ino.

- OK! EU TO INDO! –O loiro saiu correndo pra casa, desesperado. Estava quase na hora da festa.

**oooo**

À noite...

- Posso saber o que vocês três estão fazendo no meu quarto?

- Não.

- Sim.

- Talvez.

Respectivamente Itachi, Tobi e Deidara.

- Hunf. Dá pra sair? –Sasuke abriu a porta do quarto como se dissesse 'por aqui'.

- Não. –Itachi disse deitando-se na cama do irmão.

- Que cara _amigável_ é essa, Sasuke? –Deidara também se deitou.

- Deidara, eu vou matar você. É claro que depois de matar o inútil do Itachi. –Sasuke jogou um tênis no irmão.

- Ai, seu otário. Isso doeu. –Itachi fazia uma expressão de dor enquanto pressionava a região atingida.

- Heh.

- Qual é a graça Tobi? –Sasuke ameaçou ir na direção do primo.

- Nenhuma, nenhuma. –Tobi recuou um passo ao receber o olhar de Sasuke.

- Já fez o dever de casa, Sasuke?

- Vai pro inferno, Itachi! Me diz logo o que você quer, porra.

- Ah... sim, sim... eu vim aqui pra te dizer uma coisa, mas eu perdi a vontade de falar. –Itachi se espreguiçou na cama. –Quer trocar de quarto comigo? –Se fez de desentendido.

- Não.

- E com o Tobi?

- Não.

- E comigo, un?

- Puta que pariu, sumam daqui, caralho! Vocês não têm nada pra fazer nessa porra de vida? Se não têm, eu dou uma dica: morram! Só assim vocês farão bem para o mundo.

- Viu... eu ensinei direitinho, un. Seu vocabulário de baixo calão está quase completo, Sasuke. Vou te ensinar mais umas palavrinhas...

- _Otouto_, eu sei que você me ama muito. Eu também gosto você às vezes. Mais ou menos. Só que não precisa gritar.

- Não fica nervoso ainda, primo. Tobi explica. Ah espera... você poderia bater no Itachi depois? Ah... isso deve ter doído...

- Sai de cima de mim, Sasuke. Segura ele, Tobi! Deidara!

- Ai, eu não estou na briga, un. –Deidara se levantou para não ser atingido pelos irmãos se socando na cama. (n/a: ambigüidade rulez!)

Minutos depois...

- Me solta, Deidara. –Sasuke tentava chutar o irmão que ria muito.

- Escuta primo, Tobi explica. –Tobi aproveitou enquanto Sasuke estava sendo segurado. – A gente só veio aqui pra dizer que vamos sair daqui a pouco.

- É, e não nos espere tão cedo. –Disse Itachi saindo do quarto.

- Vocês fizeram toda essa cena só pra isso? –Sasuke queria matá-los, mas no momento não tinha muitas forças.

- Eu não fiz nada, un. –Deidara foi saindo de quarto sendo seguido por Tobi.

- Tobi também não.

- Eu tenho uma festa. E também não volto cedo.

- Só não vá engravidar as meninas por aí, _otouto_. Eu não quero ser tio dos seus filhos.

- Não sou um tarado igual você, Itachi. –Sasuke deu de ombros.

- Tobi quer ser o tio! Troca de lugar na vida com o Tobi, Itachi? –Passou um filme na mente de Tobi, ele sendo tio dos muitos filhos de Sasuke. –Heh.

- Ui, nem precisa trocar não. –Deidara disse com uma cara fingida de nojo. Levou um soco de Itachi.

**oooo**

Itachi e os amigos foram ao tal bar. Escolheram uma mesa em um canto discreto, devido ao fato de que sempre alguns passavam do limite na bebida. Sentaram-se lá. Eles já chamavam a atenção sóbrios... alterados nem se fala. E o lugar estava cheio. Deidara e Tobi chegaram com um atraso de uma hora. Sasori nem disse nada, preferiu não arrumar confusão ali. Evitou falar com Deidara a noite inteira. O tempo que todos já estavam ali era suficiente para perceber que o álcool já estava fazendo efeito no organismo.

- Que cara de cu, un. –Deidara falou olhando para Sasori, que o ignorou.

- Cara de cu é a do Itachi. –Kakuzu disse olhando para a cara nada feliz do Uchiha. –Solta esse celular, mané.

- Que foi primoo? –Tobi deu um abraço em Itachi que estava sentado do seu lado.

- Odeio quando não atendem o celular. E não me abraça em público, Tobi.

- Hahaha. Está com vergonha de assumir a relação com o Tobi, Itachi? –Hidan riu e foi amaldiçoado nos pensamentos de Deidara.

- Estou. Meu negócio com o Tobi é entre as quatro paredes. Só o Tobi pra apagar meu fogo todas as noites hahah.

- PRIMO NÃO FALA ISSO. –Tobi corou muito e largou Itachi.

- Falo sim. Já ouviu a palavra 'orgia'? –Itachi apontou para Deidara. –Esse aí não perde uma oportunidade de tirar uma casquinha de Uchiha. De um Uchiha em especial...

- Tobi, o fruto proibido hahaha. – Kakuzu disse e Itachi e Hidan riram.

- Não entendi, un.

- Não é pra entender, Deidara.

- O Tobi é um cara complexo, não é mesmo Sasori? –O tom de voz de Kakuzu tinha provocação. –Talvez não só o Deidara, mas o Itachi também, possa responder o porquê de tanto sexy appeal.

- O QUE? Eu não entendo aonde vocês querem chegar. –Deidara olhava para todos com uma expressão 'Hã?'

- Eu tenho o direito de permanecer calado. –Itachi disse olhando as horas no celular. '_Que merda'_.

- Eu não quero ouvir qualquer explicação sobre isso. –Sasori resolveu se pronunciar. Tobi não entendia nada.

- Cara, olha o tamanho da saia daquela menina ali! –Hidan mudou o assunto e não foi nada discreto ao apontar. Todos olharam ao mesmo tempo.

- Não é uma saia. É um maxi-cinto. Um cinto um pouquinho maior que o convencional. Heh.

- HSIDHISA Cala boca, Tobi. Acho que já vi essa garota em algum lugar. Dã... é a Karin. Da sala do Sasuke. –Kakuzu disse reparando na saia (ou maxi-cinto ¬¬) da menina. –Nossa... que garota discreta, hein.

- Dá pra ver o umbigo dela por dentro! Heh.

- ISUIAFHA Tobi fica quieto, un.

- Dá pra ler os pensamentos dela! Heh.

- Tobi-fica-quieto!

- Ela tem uma comissão de frente legal. BEM legal. –Hidan praticamente babava.

- Concordo, Hidan.

- Até você ruivo-burro. Depois o Hidan e o Deidara que são pervertidos.

- E você é o cúmulo da inocência, não é Kakuzu?

- Sou mesmo. Ah! Lembrei! Foi o Hidan que deu uns pega nela.

- Um pouco mais que isso. -Hidan deu uma risadinha de canto.

- Foi sim! Hehe. Tobi lembra! Mas não foi só o Hidan, né primo?

- Não sei do que você está falando.

- O Itachi tem uma mania de se fazer de desentendido que me dá nos nervos, un!

- Já-disse-que-não-sei.

- E de soletrar também. Ok... não precisa fazer essa cara. Antes pegar a Karin, do que fazer a justiça com as próprias mãos. Entendeu? Hã? Hã?

- UIHFIUASH Deidara, cala essa maldita boca. Você fala muita merda. –Hidan riu.

- Convivência com o Tobi. -Kakuzu recomeçou com as indiretas. Tobi e Deidara se olharam.

- Se fosse por isso eu também estaria afetado. E muito.

- Você foi afetado pelo Sasuke, Itachi. São praticamente iguais.

- Não somos.

- Não são. –Tobi concordou. –O Sasuke é mais fofinho.

- Não, não. O Itachi é muito mais fofinho. –Hidan disse em tom de zoação.

- Obrigado, Hidan. Você também é muito fofo. –Itachi fazia o mesmo.

- Mas que viadagem é essa aqui?

- Kisame! Pein! Quanto tempo! Sentem aí!

**oooo**

- Por que será que eles demoram tanto para abrir uma porta?

- Se acalma, Naruto. Estou ouvindo passos. –Sai disse encarando a porta.

- Oi! Naruto! Sai! Entrem logo, está todo mundo esperando vocês. –Kiba disse logo quando abriu a porta. –Veio todo mundo! Vem cá Naruto. –Prendeu o loiro pelo pescoço e começou a fazer um cafuné neste, enquanto o arrastava para dentro da casa de Ino. Sai os seguiu. Kiba os levou até os fundos da casa, onde tinha um gramado enorme, uma piscina e um salão de festas com uma música alta tocando. Quando chegou perto, gritou. -Ei, olha quem está aqui! –Todos olharam.

- Até que enfim, achei que ia fazer desfeita da nossa festa. –Neji foi cumprimentá-los. Chouji foi logo atrás.

- Foi problemático para organizar tudo... Vem cá Naruto. –Shikamaru deu um abraço no amigo. Temari que estava logo atrás faz o mesmo.

- Yoosh! Naruto-kun... aproveite porque hoje a noite é sua! –Lee fez um jóinha com a mão. –Olá, Sai!

- Ah, obrigado 'ttebayo! –Naruto disse meio sem graça.

- Olá. –Sai sorriu. E percebeu que Gaara estava num canto mais afastado, o observando com certa raiva.

- N-naruto-kun... que bom que você está aqui...

- HINATA! –Deu um abraço esmagador na amiga. –Você continua baixinha! Hehe. –Disse coçando a cabeça. A garota corou muito. Um par de olhos negros observava tudo de longe.

- Na verdade foi você quem cresceu, Naruto. Também, já faz três anos. E eu posso saber por que faltou nas minhas aulas?

- Kakashi-sensei! Você veio também! Iruka-sensei! Gai-sensei! Yamato-sensei! Acho que vou chorar ahah! –Deu um abraço nos professores. –Shino! Tenten! Kankuro! Ah! Ero-sennin! Você ainda está vivo! Haha!

- Olá, Naruto. Eu ainda vou descobrir por que você me chama assim. Sim, para o prazer da mulherada, eu continuo vivo! E potente!

- Credo! –Ino riu. E as outras meninas que se encontravam ali também. -Oi Naruto! –Abraçou o amigo. –Desculpa ter demorado, é que eu e a Sakura estávamos lá dentro pegando algumas coisas.

- Ei, Narutooo! –A rosada vinha trazendo alguns copinhos descartáveis. –Até que enfim você chegou!

- SAKURA-CHAN! –O loiro foi na direção da garota.

- A gente fez tudo isso pra você, agora aproveite até o fim! –Abraçou o amigo. –Você não sabe como fez falta aqui! Vem, Naruto. Vamos pegar algo para você beber. –Disse puxando o loiro para o salão de festas barulhento, para o qual todos estavam indo também. Mas os dois foram parados.

- Oi, Naruto. –O loiro engoliu seco, quando ouviu aquela voz. Viu o moreno ali e quase caiu das pernas. Sasuke olhava-o sem expressão nenhuma. Sentiu uma pontada no estômago.

- Sasuke... –Disse trêmulo. Sakura entendeu que era o momento de sair dali. E o fez. Sasuke agradeceu internamente à Sakura pela primeira vez. Quando a garota já estava longe, resolveu continuar. –Não esperava que você viesse...

- Eu tenho uma coisa pra fazer aqui hoje. –Fitou o loiro, sério.

- Ah...

- Você sabe o que é. - Deu um passo na direção do loiro.

Naruto ficou sem reação. Lembrou-se da mensagem que recebera. 'Preciso falar com você, Naruto'. Provavelmente o dia dessa conversa seria hoje. E era disso que Sasuke estava falando. Ficaram em silêncio, procurando palavras, até ouvirem uma voz chamando.

- NARUTO! SASUKE! Venham aqui admirar o DJ da festa. Dj Kiba! Haha! –Kiba estava se achando no poder. Naruto sentiu-se aliviado de certa forma, pois o clima ali estava tenso.

- Yoosh! O Kiba está entendendo o que é o fogo da juventude! –Lee sorria abobado.

- Não, Lee. São os efeitos do álcool. –Tenten achou melhor explicar.

- Pelo menos ele tem um bom gosto pra música. –Temari riu. -Poderia aumentar mais o som?

- Kiba é o DJ, então eu sou o barman! Por favor, façam fila para os pedidos. –Kankuro gritou enquanto ia para trás de um balcão repleto de bebidas dos mais diversos tipos.

- Só não sirva para o Lee, Kankuro! Se não o negócio fica perigoso. –Neji alertou.

- E nem pro Sai, se não ele vai enrabar todo mundo aqui. –Shino comentou indiferente. Todos riram.

- Eu vou fingir que não escutei. –Sai foi buscar algo para beber.

- Vamos lá com eles... –Naruto virou de costas para o moreno, mas teve seu braço segurado. Sasuke não soube bem o que dizer na hora, mas seu olhar dizia tudo. –S-sasuke, o q-

- Depois... –Apenas disse isso, soltou o loiro e foi na direção dos amigos. Naruto entendeu o recado e também foi, mas alguns minutos depois.

**oooo**

Itachi foi até o banheiro. Os amigos estavam fazendo barulho demais na mesa e o Uchiha precisava fazer uma ligação em um lugar mais calmo. Claro que iria ser bom se o Naruto resolvesse atender o maldito celular. Já era a quinta vez que tentava... e nada.

- Parece que tem algo te preocupando. –Ao ouvir aquela voz, Itachi sentiu raiva de si mesmo por ter deixado a mesa. Conversar com o outro ali sozinho não ia prestar. Por que ele não percebeu que foi seguido?

- Pein. –O Uchiha olhou frio para o outro.

- Por que não avisou quando voltou há duas semanas?

- Achei que Sasori tivesse te contado.

- E contou. Mas voc-

- Então não temos o que discutir.

- Que jeito frio de tratar o seu ex-nam... - Não teve tempo de terminar. Itachi deixara o lugar.

**oooo**

- Eu não sei como os pais da Ino têm coragem de deixá-la morando sozinha em uma casa tão grande como essa. E ainda fazer festa com esses loucos. –Iruka disse apontando para os garotos no salão de festa. Os professores estavam próximos da piscina, mais afastados dos jovens.

- É a primavera da juventude! Eu apóio os pais dela. –Gai deu um sorriso colgate.

- Relaxa, Iruka. Você anda muito conservador. –Disse Kakashi.

- Depois eu que sou velho. –Jiraya riu.

- Acho que eu concordo com o Iruka. –Disse Yamato.

- Ainda bem que nós estamos aqui, vai que acontece algum acidente. Aquilo ali é bebida de mais só para esse tanto de gente. –Iruka comentou.

- Então vamos lá ajudá-los a beber. Parece estar divertido lá. –Jiraya olhou para onde todos estavam.

- De acordo. –Kakashi sorriu.

- Kakashi, quem beber mais ganha! –Gai foi indo para o salão de festa sendo seguido pelos outros.

- Por que eu acho que isso não é boa coisa?

- Você não está sozinho, Iruka. –Yamato e Iruka foram atrás dos outros.

**oooo**

- Gaara, por que você está aí?

- Estou pensando um pouco. –Estava sentado próximo à caixa de som, bebendo uma cerveja. Em cima da caixa tinham outras várias latinhas vazias empilhadas.

- Eu nunca iria conseguir pensar com tanto barulho assim 'ttebayo! E muito menos depois de ter bebido tudo isso aí. –Apontou para as latinhas.

- É porque você é fraco mesmo. –Gaara sorriu.

- Não sou! Mas... Ein, me diz. Você e o Sai brigaram? –Abaixou a voz nas últimas palavras.

- Naruto, a gente pode falar sobre isso depois?

- Ta. Então vem comigo. Não é pra pensar em nada agora. –Disse puxando o amigo. –Apenas se divirta, ok?

- O mesmo pra você.

- Ei, Naruto. Vai um drinque aí? –Kankuro gritou por de trás do balcão.

- Certeza, ttebayo! Já volto aí, Gaara! –Foi até o balcão, onde quase todos estavam. –Sakura-chan! –Viu a rosada pegando algo para beber. Logo ao lado, Ino e Chouji.

- Vem beber com a gente, Naruto. –Chamou Sakura.

**oooo**

- Sasuke. Acho que você não devia estar bebendo. –Gaara foi até o moreno. –Você acabou de-

- Eu já estou bem. –Sasuke disse dando um gole na bebida. Gaara segurou a mão do moreno, a que estava com o copo.

- Não foda mais tua saúde, cara. Não vá tomar um porre igual àquela vez.

- Não vou.

- Espero que não. Agora me responde... vai falar com o Naruto?

**oooo**

Itachi estava voltando para onde os amigos estavam. Não viu Pein ali. Mas a mesa estava tomada por gargalhadas.

- Perdi alguma coisa? –Itachi viu um Tobi assustado e os amigos rindo muito.

- Perdeu, un! As aventuras sexuais do Kakuzu! –Deidara riu.

- Acho que ele vai virar prostituto! –Kisame riu mais ainda.

- Vou mesmo! Assim já arrumo um dinheiro pra comprar uma passagem só de ida pra casa da minha mãe. E vou dar ela especialmente pro Hidan. Ele vai morrer.

- Cala essa boca, Kakuzu. Quem que vai querer dá pra você? –Hidan roubou o copo do amigo.

- Você! E devolve que isso é meu! –Kakuzu tentava pegar o copo de volta.

-Sai fora! O dia que eu quiser dar pra você, pode me trancar num quarto sozinho com o Tobi e me deixar o dia inteiro lá recebendo abraços. Prefiro isso do que d- Os dois começaram a brigar por causa de um copo quase vazio.

- Primoo. –Tobi pediu com a voz chorosa. –TIRA O TOBI DAQUI!

- Que foi, Tobi? –Itachi olhou desconfiado.

- Tobi ouviu coisas que não queria ouvir. –Tobi abraçou Itachi.

- É. A conversa foi meio quente aqui, un. O Kakuzu se superou.

- Larga, Tobi. –Itachi se soltou do menor. –Por que você não abraça o Deidara? Mas que saco... Ô Sasori. Vem cá que eu preciso falar com você.

**oooo**

- Minna! –Naruto foi até eles e pegou uma cerveja. –Me contem... o que aconteceu por aqui enquanto eu não tava? –Tomou metade da lata de uma vez.

- Ah, muita coisa! Muuita coisa! –Ino disse com um ar de suspense.

- Sim! Abriu um restaurante perto do-

- Cala a boca, Chouji. –Ino fez cara feia. -Acho que o Naruto está querendo saber coisas mais interessantes do tipo: O Shikamaru está namorando a Temari, o Neji e a Tenten também estão juntos. A gente desconfia do Kiba e da Hinata e t-

- Sobre o restaurante é muito mais interessante. Tem ramén, Naruto. –Chouji sorriu vitorioso quando viu o loiro quase babando.

- Você perdeu muitas festas aqui, Naruto. –Neji sentou-se ao lado do amigo.

- Não fala assim 'ttebayo! Eu fiquei morrendo de saudade daqui. –O loiro disse choroso.

- Perdeu o Gaara e o Sai bêbados numa festa há um mês atrás. Foi hilário. –Tenten chegou contando e rindo.

- O Gaara eu até entendo, mas o Sai? –Naruto ficou surpreso.

- É... parece que você não está sabendo muitas coisas...

- Podem começar a me contar 'ttebayo!

**oooo **

- Eu acho que o Hidan tem problema na cabeça. –Kisame olhou pro amigo que estava rindo sozinho igual um bobo. –Deve ser grave...

- Hidan, que bom que teu problema é na cabeça, porque se fosse no p-

- Não precisa terminar! –Tobi tampou os ouvidos.

- Mas eu só ia dizer p-

- TOBI NÃO QUER OUVIR!

- Mas que merda, eu só ia dizer p-

- Tobi não quer ouvir nada!

- Kakuzu, cala a boca. O Tobi tá desesperado, un.

- Pâncreas, Tobi! Eu só ia dizer pâncreas!

- Mentiroso... –Hidan cortou. –Você ia dizer p-

- AHHHH!

- Viu só. Ele fugiu por tua culpa, Hidan. –Kisame corria os olhos pelo local, mas Tobi já estava longe. E para piorar o lugar estava cheio e barulhento.

- Acho que alguém devia ir atrás do Tobi. –Hidan olhou para Deidara. -Antes que alguma fã abuse dele... o Tobi é um cara afrodisíaco SHFUISFHAUFH.

Risadas histéricas. Silêncio. Momento constrangedor.

- Acho melhor a gente parar de beber...

- O que você ia dizer mesmo, Kakuzu?

**oooo**

Horas mais tarde, depois de muita conversa, dança e bebedeira...

- Ah! Isso vai ser demais! –Gritou Sakura para o grupo de amigos.

- Eu vou lá dentro pegar e já volto. –Ino saiu correndo para dentro da casa.

- Neji... você deveria fazer o mesmo que o Naruto. –Tenten falou olhando para o namorado. –E o Shino também. –Olhou o amigo.

- Olha isso, Chouji. –Shikamaru disse com uma cara de tédio. -Nós tamo perdendo pro Naruto. Quem diria...

- É porque vocês dois são uns inúteis. Você principalmente, Shikamaru.

- Obrigado pela parte que me toca, Temari. –Shikamaru abraçou a namorada.

- Tenten, não me faça sair do sério. –Neji olhou frustrado para a garota.

- Eu já to vendo tudo... a mulherada caindo uns tombos por ele. –Kiba disse desanimado. –Porra, Naruto... você acabou com a minha diversão. Tava muito legal ser o DJ. –Disse quando desligou o som.

- Ah, Kiba. Depois você continua... –Hinata tentou consolar o amigo.

- Eu não sabia dessa sua habilidade, Naruto. –Sai olhava sem expressão alguma.

- Você nunca perguntou 'ttebayo!

- Peguem as suas cadeiras. Vamos sentar na frente da piscina. –Sakura falou e todos seguiram a rosada. Alguns tropeçando pelo caminho devido ao excesso álcool na corrente sangüínea. –Façam uma roda.

**oooo**

- Tá vendo, era disso que eu estava falando. –Iruka apontou para duas pessoas caídas na grama, tentando levantar.

-A lua está tão grande, não é? –Kakashi fingiu que não era com ele.

- Sim, sim. –Jiraya disse olhando para cima ignorando Iruka também.

- Parece que sobrou para nós. Vamos lá ajudá-los, Iruka. –Yamato disse indo na direção de Kankuro que tentava com todas as forças carregar a cadeira sem tropeçar. Iruka foi ajudar Gai, que estava mais pra lá do que pra cá.

- Gai-sensei! Eu trouxe uma cadeira pra você! –Gritou Lee sorridente na frente da piscina.

- Lee! Me espere! Já estou chegando! – Gai foi carregado pelo professor. –Acho que ganhei a aposta, Kakashi!

Todos já estavam sentados em suas respectivas cadeiras fazendo uma roda em volta de Naruto. Até Gaara e Sasuke estavam lá. Ino retornou.

- Aqui está. –Ino disse entregando um violão para o loiro. –Não sabia que você tocava violão.

- Eu até estou com medo sobre isso.

- Cala boca, Gaara! –Naruto fez um bico. –Deixe pra criticar depois que me ver tocando. –Disse sentando-se na cadeira.

- Você está confiante mesmo... –Kiba sorriu.

- Claro! –Deu um sorriso vitorioso. –Meu pai que me ensinou, então está tudo bem.

- Naruto, é você mesmo? –Jiraya disse estreitando os olhos. –Parou de ser um inútil?

- Seu ero! Fica quieto 'ttebayo!

- Já chega... começa logo, Naruto. –Sakura estava sentada ao lado do loiro.

- Ok. –Disse tirando o violão de dentro da proteção.

**oooo**

Sasori e Itachi foram para perto de uma janela, para conversar.

- O que o Pein te disse?

- Não entendi, Itachi.

- Quando eu voltei, o que ele disse quando ficou sabendo?

Sasori colocou a mão na cabeça, numa expressão de dor.

- Não consigo lembrar direito agora. Mas ele disse que queria falar com você.

- Cara, lembra aí.

- Sei lá, era algo sobre você ter terminado com ele sem motivo, antes de ir lá com o teu pai. Sei lá, cara... não lembro agora. Eu pensei que vocês tivessem conversado antes.

- Não. E nem pretendo conversar agora. Só vai dar merda.

- Hm. Itachi, preciso te perguntar uma coisa... o Tobi e o Deidara...eles...?

- Não sei. É tudo muito suspeito, mas eu não posso te afirmar nada. Foi mal. Mas eu tenho um conselho...

**oooo**

O silêncio se fez presente no local. Todos ansiosos esperando para ouvir a música do Naruto. Era meio inesperado porque o loiro era quase tão preguiçoso quanto Shikamaru. Nunca fazia nada com vontade, a não ser comer ramén. Ele tinha mudado bastante nesses três anos, não apenas fisicamente, mas as atitudes começaram a ficar diferentes também.

O ambiente estava tão calmo e tão favorável que passava aquela sensação gostosa do mês de outono, o vento um pouco mais frio e mais forte do que o da estação anterior. Uma sensação confortável indescritível.

O loiro rompeu o silêncio.

- Essa música que eu vou tocar me lembra uma pessoa especial. –Naruto disse baixo olhando para o violão. –E eu dedico para essa pessoa. –Disse mais para si mesmo do que para qualquer outro que estava ali.

Os olhares pesaram mais ainda sobre o loiro, que começou a tocar o violão. Os acordes formados impecavelmente. O ritmo lento tocado perfeitamente tomava conta do lugar.

Todos olharam surpresos. Naruto realmente sabia o que estava fazendo. Existem aqueles que aprendem a tocar violão e sabem se virar bem, mas nas mãos do loiro aquilo virava algo muito maior. E para a surpresa ainda maior, Naruto também estava cantando.

_Eu estive fora por muito tempo  
Vivendo como se não estivesse vivo  
Então eu começarei novamente esta noite  
Começando com você e eu  
_

A voz diferente do que era anos atrás. Não mais aquela voz irritante de um moleque de quatorze anos. Agora com quase dezoito, a voz se fazia bela e entrava em perfeita sintonia com o violão. Aquele era o mesmo Naruto? Tocando violão e cantando uma bela música em inglês¹, deixando todos boquiabertos?

_Quando esta memória desvanecer  
Eu vou me certificar que será substituida  
Me arriscando  
E com esperança  
__E eu lhe contei?  
__Eu não vou embora  
Porque estive esperando por um milagre  
E não vou embora  
__E não vou deixar você_

Sasuke sentiu o coração falhar uma batida diante daquela música. Desviou o olhar para a piscina. Ficou observando nela o reflexo da lua, tentando ordenar as idéias. A vontade que tinha depois de ver essa cena, era de ir lá agarrá-lo e dar o maior beijo de todos os tempos. Mas não podia.

_Deixar você desistir de um milagre  
Quando isto pode salvá-lo  
__E nós aprendemos a fugir de  
Qualquer coisa que não seja confortável_

Sasuke olhou novamente para Naruto. Os olhares se encontraram, mas o loiro desviou primeiro, voltando a olhar novamente para o violão. Depois disso Naruto ficou totalmente alheio ao mundo. Só concentrava-se na música. Voltou a cantar o refrão mais duas vezes. O moreno estava quase tendo uma hemorragia nasal ali. Naruto era sexy em tudo o que fazia, mesmo sem querer ser. Queria ao menos estar sentado no lugar em que Sakura estava. Maldita sortuda! Tão perto dele...

_Eu não vou embora  
Porque eu estive esperando por um milagre  
E eu não vou embora  
Eu não vou deixar você  
Deixar você desistir de um milagre  
Quando isto pode salvá-lo_

_Bem, eu tive fora por muito tempo  
Vivendo como se não estive vivo  
Então eu começarei novamente esta noite  
Começando com você e eu_

O tom de voz foi ficando cada vez mais baixo, a música estava acabando. Mas a sensação que ela passou não foi deixada para trás. Todos lembrariam. Violão e música, algo tão simples, mas tão especial entre todos ali.

_Eu não quero fugir  
De qualquer coisa desconfortável_

Depois de ver o seu sonho bem à sua frente, Sasuke teve certeza...

_Eu só quero que...  
Eu só preciso que esta dor acabe agora._

**oooo**

- Corta o álcool do Deidara. –Hidan pegou o copo do loiro, que já estava pra lá do além.

- Isso pode ficar perigoso. Deidara e álcool não é uma combinação inteligente. –Kisame disse, os outros riram. –Estou indo embora. Alguém viu o Pein por aí?

Itachi fingiu que não ouviu. Sasori respondeu pelos outros, apontando. O ruivo era o mais sóbrio de todos.

- Então eu to indo. Tchau seus bando de bêbado. –Kisame saiu na direção do amigo.

- Tchau, Kisame. Liga pra gente, cara! –Hidan gritou. Kisame mostrou o dedo do meio, rindo.

- Tobi acha que você devia parar de beber, primo.

- Não enxe, Tobi. Vai lá procurar tuas fangirl e me deixa quieto.

- Estúúúpido nada, você! –Tobi fez um bicão.

- SH! –Itachi fez sinal para Tobi se calar.

- Primo, pár-

-SHH!

- Páára!

- Quieto, Sasuke!

- Ele não é o Sasuke, un.

- Foda-se.

- Pára de ser pau no cu, Itachi.

- Kakuzu, o legalzão. Depois quero saber das tuas aventuras sex-

- SH! –Kakuzu imitou Itachi. Aquilo realmente era irritante.

- Danna, me leva embora. Não to legal.

- Não.

- Por favooor. –Deidara fez cara de coitado.

- Hoje você quer dormir em casa, não é?

- Danna, é sério.

- Sasori, leva o Deidara. –Itachi olhou o amigo como se quisesse dizer algo. E queria mesmo. Sasori entendeu o recado. Já não agüentava mais ficar ali, não tinha nada a perder...

- Vamos logo então.

**oooo**

- Ah meu deus, Naruto! O que fizeram com você?

- Seu ero-burro! Só porque eu aprendi alguma coisa voc-

- Já entendi! Não precisa gritar... –Jiraya estava admirado com a figura a frente.

- Foi muito bom! –Kakashi também estava admirado.

- Foi sim. –Yamato fez uma cara desanimada. –Eu já tentei aprender uma vez, mas isso é tão-

- Problemático. –Shikamaru respondeu. –Você mandou bem.

- Mandou bem nada. –Ino chamou atenção de todos. –Ele foi incrível.

- Naruto, se você fosse uma mulher eu ia agarrar você! –Kiba disse sem pensar. Brincadeiras a parte. Todos riram. Mas Sasuke não gostou.

- Tá vendo, Lee! O Naruto conheceu o fogo da juventude!

- Gai-sensei! Eu vi! O fogo da juventude foi capaz de mudar até o Naruto-kun!

- O que você quis dizer com isso? –Naruto pediu e os outros riram.

Depois de muitas admirações, elogios e mais conversa jogada fora, todos resolveram voltar para o salão de festa. É claro, não sem antes tentar jogar o loiro na piscina. Idéia de um certo ruivo sem nada criativo pra fazer. Quando eu disse tentar, não significa que tiveram sucesso. Pelo contrário... Naruto fugiu e já estava são e salvo conversando tranquilamente com Sakura, enquanto Kiba voltava a se achar o DJ e Shino substituía Kankuro como barman. Tudo sempre muito animado.

**oooo**

- É agora, Sasuke.

- Sai... O que você está dizendo?

- Se quiser conversar com o Naruto, vá agora. Antes que a Sakura faça primeiro. Ela tem avançado muito essa noite.

- O que?

- Pare de perguntar. Só faça.

- Espera aí, voc-

- Você não consegue disfarçar mesmo não é, Sasuke?

**oooo**

- Ah, Naruto! Eu ainda estou boba! Você foi incrível! –Sakura agarrou o braço do loiro.

- Heh, Sakura-chan. –Naruto coçou a cabeça, envergonhado. –Não fala isso... tocar violão é uma coisa tão comum...

- Falo sim! Foi incrível! –Sakura levava o loiro para dentro da casa de Ino.

- Que bom que gostou 'ttebayo!

- Gostei não, adorei! Um dia você toca uma música especial pra mim? –A rosada puxava a manga do moletom do amigo. –Por favooor.

- Ah... claro. –O loiro disse tímido.

- Eu vou cobrar, ein! –Os dois se encontravam rindo sozinhos na sala.

- Naruto. –De novo aquela voz. Não, não agora. Ainda não estava preparado pra conversar com Sasuke. O loiro virou-se e encontrou um par de olhos negros o encarando. Sakura franziu a testa.

- O que quer, Sasuke-kun? –O tom de voz da garota tinha raiva.

- Nada com relação a você.

- Sasuke, não precisa falar as-

- Naruto, vem. –O Uchiha foi indo em direção à porta da frente da casa de Ino. O loiro não processou direito a informação. Ficou parado. O Uchiha virou-se e fitou Naruto, sério.

- Não. O Naruto vai ficar aqui comigo, Sasuke-kun. –Sakura segurou a mão do loiro. –Não é, Naruto?

- Então... Naruto? –Sasuke estava se contendo para não dar uma voadora na garota a sua frente. Estava morrendo de ciúmes, mas não podia demonstrar. Seu orgulho era superior.

O loiro não sabia o que fazer. Queria muito falar com Sasuke, mas não queria ser estúpido com a Sakura. E esta estava dificultando as coisas. O que faria agora? Era óbvio que precisava falar com Sasuke, mas se livrar da Sakura não ia ser uma tarefa fácil. Enquanto Naruto estava em seus devaneios, a salvação do Uchiha chegou.

- Sakura. Preciso falar com você.

- Sai, estou ocupada agora. Não está vendo?

- Não. –Sai se aproximou da rosada e separou a mão que prendia Naruto. Segurou as duas mãos de Sakura com força.

- Me solta, Sai! Seu id-

Não teve tempo de terminar. Sai lascou um beijo desentupidor de pia na garota. E ela estava correspondendo. Foi tudo muito rápido. Naruto estava boquiaberto. Por que Sai estava fazendo aquilo? Sai não ia muito com a cara de Sakura, pelo que o loiro se lembrava.

- Naruto. –A voz do Uchiha fez Naruto acordar dos pensamentos. –Vem comigo. –Chamou o loiro e o levou para fora da casa, saindo pelo portão e indo em direção da rua. Tudo o que precisava era sair dali para falar a sós com o outro. Se ficasse lá provavelmente seria interrompido pelos amigos, pois Naruto era o centro das atenções no momento. Ou quem sabe, seria interrompido pela Sakura, de novo.

oooo

Os lábios foram separados. Sentiu uma dor intensa no rosto. Um soco. Um soco muito bem dado. Ainda estava caído no chão da sala, de olhos fechados e passando a mão na região atingida. Desde quando Sakura tinha tanta força?

- Gaara, por que você fez isso?! –A rosada gritou desesperada. Então não foi ela quem dera o soco. Agora só estavam os três dentro da casa. Os outros estavam dando continuidade na festa agitada do lado de fora.

Sai levantou-se e foi agarrado pela gola da blusa e empurrado contra a parede. Tudo muito rápido.

- Me solta. –A voz saiu fraca.

- Por que você fez isso?

- Solta, Gaara.

- Você é idiota ou o quê? A gente já não tinha conversado sobre isso?

- Já. Mas você não me deu oportunidade para falar. Então eu simplesmente agi.

- Eu entendi o seu joguinho, Sai. Isso não vai ficar barato. –Soltou a gola do moreno e se afastou.

- Sai, você está bem? –A garota se aproximou do moreno, preocupada.

- Estou, Sakura. Só me deixe sozinho, por favor.

**oooo**

Deidara havia bebido um pouco a mais e por isso precisou da ajuda de Sasori para chegar inteiro em casa. O ruivo, meio contrariado, teve que ajudá-lo. O primeiro estava cambaleante e falando asneiras. Nada além disso, mas mesmo assim não conseguia subir sozinho pelas escadas, já que o elevador ainda estava quebrado.

Deidara apoiava um braço nos ombros do amigo e este o segurava pela cintura. Subiram sete andares pelas escadas assim. O loiro, nesse percurso, ficou em silêncio. Estava ciente que precisava ficar quieto. Não seria legal receber reclamações dos vizinhos. _Mais_ reclamações. Deidara era barulhento por natureza. Apartamento não era um lugar ideal para ele morar. Outro motivo do silêncio era porque ele não tinha nada para dizer. Foi praticamente evitado pelo ruivo a noite inteira.

Entraram no apartamento. Deidara se apoiou com as costas na parede enquanto Sasori trancava a porta. O loiro achou que deveria tirar a história a limpo.

- Sasori...

- ... –O silêncio tomou o ambiente por algum tempo. O ruivo, que estava de costas, virou-se para encarar o loiro, que continuava no mesmo lugar.

- Por que você está me ignorando, un?

- Não estou.

- Está sim!

- Ah, é? Então me explica como, se fui eu quem te ajudou a chegar em casa agora.

Era esquisito ficar sem palavras de Sasori direcionadas para si. Mesmo se essas palavras fossem grosseiras. Eles moravam juntos e conversavam todos os dias. Riam e brigavam todos os dias. Quando não estavam discutindo por bobeiras, estavam conversando decentemente. Tudo bem que às vezes a conversa não era nada decente. Mas mesmo assim eles conversavam.

- Parece estar me evitando.

- Ou será que é você quem está me evitando, Deidara.

- Eu? Do que você está falando?

- Então me diz... por que sumiu ontem e não atendeu o celular?

- Ah... isso... ent-

- E por que chegou atrasado hoje?

- Eu e o Tobi fomos deixar o Sasuke em uma festa. Por isso demoramos.

Sasori arqueou uma sobrancelha. Toda vez que Tobi sumia, Deidara sumia também. E vice-versa. Não tinha uma prova concreta de que os dois tinham um caso, mas era suspeito demais. Ainda mais depois de ter ouvido os comentários dos amigos.

- Responda a primeira pergunta.

- Qual era mesmo? –Deidara disse encostando-se mais na parede para se equilibrar melhor. Não estava raciocinando direito.

- Por que você sumiu ontem e não atendeu o celular? –Sasori estava perdendo a paciência.

- Sei lá. Toda vez que você me liga, é pra me xingar. Táá, nem toda. Mas na maioria das vezes é. E ontem eu não atendi porque achei que você ainda estava bravo por causa do livro. Pelo menos eu espero que seja por causa daquele maldito livro. –Contou a verdade para o outro, sem nem se importar com as conseqüências.

- Já faz dias essa história de livro... Eu não ia te ligar só pra criar caso por isso. Prefiro te xingar pessoalmente... E por que não voltou pra casa?

- Por que eu não atendi o celular, daí quando eu chegasse você ia ter um ataque de raiva sem fim, un! Danna... não faz essa cara. É disso que eu estou falando! Você me quer morto, só pode!

Sasori se aproximou de Deidara, agarrou com força os pulsos deste e os segurou contra a parede, ao lado do rosto do loiro. Deidara nada fez para se soltar. Na verdade nem podia. E nem queria. Estava um pouco sem forças e não conseguia se equilibrar direito. E ter o ruivo próximo assim não era algo que se via todo dia.

- Eu devia ter matado você há muito tempo. Assim, eu iria me livrar de mais da metade dos meus problemas. –Sasori disse enquanto aproximava mais o seu corpo ao de Deidara.

- Então quer dizer que eu sou um problema pra você?

- Sim. O maior dos meus problemas. E o mais difícil de resolver. –Disse no ouvido do loiro.

- ...! -Deidara apenas fechou os olhos ao sentir seu corpo sendo pressionado contra a parede com força. Uma confusão de sentimentos tomou conta dos seus sentidos. Estava totalmente a mercê de Sasori. De certa forma gostava disso.

- Danna, o que v-

- Acho que eu vou resolver esse meu problema agora. –Sasori disse baixo enquanto distribuía beijos no pescoço e escorregava uma das mãos para dentro da calça do loiro, que deixou escapar um gemido. Com a mão que foi liberta, Deidara abraçou Sasori fortemente, puxando-o mais para perto de si. Permissão para continuar... concedida.

**oooo**

Naruto e Sasuke foram andando pelas ruas pouco iluminadas, sem rumo aparentemente. O silêncio tomou parte do ambiente na maior parte do tempo. O pouco de conversa que tiveram foi bastante simples. E dispensável.

Naruto foi pensando no que dizer para se desculpar por ter ido embora aquela vez, mas não encontrava nenhuma palavra. Já estava ficando desesperado. Já passara da hora de dizer algo decente. Não importa o que pensasse em dizer, esperava uma reação nada agradável do moreno. Tipo um soco, um chute, ou os dois de uma vez. Naruto só acordou de seus pensamentos quando Sasuke parou de andar.

- O que foi? –Naruto olhou para trás e viu Sasuke se apoiando em um muro.

- Estou tonto.

- Hã?! Você bebeu demais!

- Eu sei. Você também.

- Mas eu ainda consigo andar 'ttebayo!

- Você está andando em ziguezague. E na minha frente ainda.

- Desculpa. –Naruto coçou a cabeça. –AH! OLHA AONDE A GENTE TÁÁ!

- Não precisa gritar. –Sasuke cobriu os ouvidos com as mãos. –Onde?

- Na frente da sorveteria! –Naruto apontou.

- E daí? –Sasuke revirou os olhos. Era só o que faltava... Naruto querer tomar sorvete às quatro da manhã. E esse era pra ser um momento sério, no qual eles iriam conversar. Mas tinha alguma coisa errada.

- E daí?! –Naruto virou-se para o outro lado da rua e apontou para um prédio. –E daí que lá é a minha casa!

Sasuke olhou para o prédio a frente. De fato, aquele era o prédio do Naruto. O loiro não era tão burro assim.

- Estamos salvos! Vamo entrar logo! Tá frio aqui. –Naruto atravessou a rua correndo, quase caindo e Sasuke foi atrás. Nem sabia o porquê, e nem como deixara a situação ficar assim. Era pra ser diferente.

Os dois foram conversando até o apartamento de Naruto. A conversa na maior parte do tempo foi descontraída, nem parecia que eles eram ex-namorados precisando discutir a relação há três anos. Aquilo estava ficando estranho. Única explicação: álcool e ex-namorados não se misturam. Ainda mais quando seu ex-namorado é um bobo alegre semi-bêbado. Sasuke só se tocou da situação que se encontrava quando se viu na porta do apartamento do loiro. Era agora... precisava falar tudo agora. A situação era perfeita, ninguém pra atrapalhar. Mesmo ambos tendo bebido há algum tempo, isso não podia interferir em nada. Pelo contrário, o Uchiha estava mais seguro sobre o que iria dizer.

Naruto abriu a porta do apartamento e entrou. Sasuke ficou do lado de fora apenas encarando o menor, tentando escolher as palavras certas, mas sua cabeça estava rodando.

- Entra logo 'ttebayo! Se for passar mal, pelo menos não faça isso no corredor! –Gritou e logo depois pôs a mão na frente da boca. Não podia gritar. Não naquele horário. –Ops...

- Naruto. –O semblante de Sasuke era de total seriedade. - Eu preciso falar com você _agora_. –Dizendo isso, Naruto desfez a expressão sorridente. Ele também queria falar com Sasuke.

Naruto nada respondeu. Apenas ficou fitando o outro que parecia mais sério que o normal. Os minutos de silêncio nos quais os dois passaram se encarando pareciam uma eternidade. Naruto sentia milhares de borboletas no estômago. O moreno preferiu falar. De uma vez.

- Naruto. –Fez uma pausa, um pouco menor que a anterior. –Eu...

* * *

(¹) Achei melhor pôr só a tradução. A música real não é nada lenta, mas essa letra tem alguma coisa... que me chamou atenção, daí eu fiz assim.

O capitulo já estava pronto faz tempo, eu ia postar ontem mas faltava responder as reviews. Tá aí. Espero que gostem (21 págs de word, um pouco a mais que os anteriores) e isso está virando uma confusão só!

Resposta das reviews:

**Youko Estressada**: Eu também fiquei com medo quando imaginei o Tobi respondendo uma carta o.o fiz o Sasuke e o Itachi se darem bem porque mesmo que eu não queira, vai sair uma insinuação de 'incesto'. Eu amo uchihacest. Mas aí é só uma relação entre bons irmãos /cahan/ Continue acompanhando, pai \o/ e nunca, mas NUNCA mais mexa com a curiosidade alheia!

**Domino Harvey**: É, Itachi é mesmo um cachorrão. Já foi passar a vara no naru-chan. O cap de hoje saiu um pouco mais sasu/naru. Não se preocupe, por mais obcecada que eu seja, eu não vou fazer Uchihacest. entenda a relação deles como um irmão mais velho chato pegando no pé do mais novo. E o Deidara sonâmbulo me faz pensar em coisas nada castas UIHFSIUSFHSUA.

**strytch-chan**: o naruto é tapado mesmo, não iria ter graça se ele soubesse que os dois são irmãos. Tem que deixar o naru-chan ser chinelado pelos uchiha pra depois ele descobrir a parada. E saso/dei rolou quente hoje hein. Que bom que gostou da fic. E se algum dia você achar qualquer coisa incoerente nessa fic pode me avisar. É sempre bom ter alguém com 'mania de beta' lendo \o/ UIAOSHFUASH e sempre que puder deixe reviews (elas me inspiram pacas)

**- romanisama**: também amo uchihacest, e adoro a aproximação deles em fic UA. Me identifiquei com tudo aí que você escreveu sobre eles. Só gosta de dei/tobi aqui? /chora/ pena que não dá pra agradar todo mundo, mas vai ter muito dei/tobi ainda, espere e verá. \o/ é complicado esse negocio de triangulo amoroso, eu nunca vou conseguir fazer o que todo mundo gosta i.i

**Kanya**: desculpa a confusão do outro cap /bate a cabeça no teclado/ FSUIHSAFOHFUSI vai ter muita suruba ita/naru ainda MUAHAHAH gaa/sai é fofo sim, mas eu tive umas idéias mirabolantes aqui huhuhu /sai assoviando/ não me deixe! Ahh, e feliz aniversário n.n

**Camis**: Tobi tem fanclub USUFHSUIA também né, ele é muito fofo. Merece. O Gaara estragou a putaria do casal, mas vai ter bastante ainda hohoho. Eu dava tudo pra ver o momento 'olha meu pinto pai' do Sasuke. ASHUIOASUFHUIS

**uchiha ju**: claro que vai ter sasu/naru... próximo capitulo vai rolar bastante coisa! Continue acompanhando n.n

**yeahrebecca**: depois de ler sua review eu tive apenas uma conclusão: você é louco! IAUSFHUASHUA Tobi é muy safadéénho! Baixar o Sai é uma coisa que acontece quando pensamos em putaria, já é tão comum. Sei lá né, continue acompanhando!

**Shuu-chan KC**: vai rolar dei/tobi ainda. Aguarde muahaha. Aqui apareceu mais o naruto, e no próximo terá mais ainda! Não me abandone \o

**Jaana A.**: cara, fiquei rindo igual uma idiota quando li tua review AHFUISUOAFHUIAS você escreveu cada locuridade ali HUIASFHUAS sim, itachão é um gostoso, sexy. E vai continuar sendo! Que bom que gostou da fic \o não me deixe i.i


End file.
